Arlington High
by char1ie-gir1
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL FAN FIC YOU WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH.Starring popular WWE characters like Batista,Cena,Hemme,Keibler,Stratus,Orton etc. You will never get as much drama,teen angst,turmoil,horror and suspense in one story..New Chapter up
1. Prologue

The alarm clock cut through the peaceful silence on a dreary Thursday morning. Christy Hemme reached her arm over and slammed it off.

She was drifting off into another dreamless sleep, until she suddenly remembered.

Christy jumped out of bed and started to get ready for her first day, as a senior, at 'Arlington High'.

She had been offered a scholarship to school here, and she wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by. And because the school was so isolated from everything, nearly all the students boarded there- apart from a few who could put up with an hour drive each morning and afternoon.

Christy was extremely upset when she had heard about this move. That meant leaving all her friends behind.

But Christy had grown to love the beautiful state over the summer holidays.

However, today was anything but summery.

She staggered over to the blue drapes and pulled one up to reveal a dark smoky sky, threatening to give rain.

She groaned.

Christy was quite nervous about today. She was a shy person, and found it hard to socialise.

Walking out into the dark hallway of her house clad in boxer shorts and a t-shirt, she headed downstairs to the breakfast room.

She was staying at her mothers, friends' house over the holidays, who had already left for work.

Christy had already packed her things, as she was going to be a boarded at the school. She was glad she wasn't staying here any longer. She hadn't agreed with staying with this lady-and for a good reason. She was a downright bitch to Christy.

She opened up the pantry and poured a heap of _froot-loops_ into her bowl. After she had finished, she rushed back upstairs not bothering to rinse her bowl.

She pulled on some jeans and a warm jacket. She dragged the brush through her auburn locks, grabbed her luggage and pulled it downstairs.

Before leaving the house, she grabbed a tub of cookie dough, a bag of chips and lemonade. At least she had her little piece of revenge for being treated like a brat throughout the holidays.

Stepping out into the chilly morning air, she glanced sideways along the foggy pathway. Christy checked her watch.

It was 6:45am.

On that note she started to walk towards the subway.

Rain started to drift lazily down from the sky. Christy pulled her scarf up.

The roads were packed with cars filled with office workers and college students.

It took half an hour to walk to the subway.

Christy paid for her ticket and waited.

She glanced sideways along the platform as the sounds of the train arriving filled the tunnel. It slowed to a halt and Christy stepped onto it and sat near the back.

The train moved out from the subway.

She stared out the windows although there wasn't much to see, as they were streaked with rain and fog warping the outside world.

Christy sighed and slumped back in her seat.

20 minutes later the train stopped abruptly, waking up Christy who had begun to dose off.

She gathered her bags and followed the map towards 'Arlington High'.


	2. The start of high hopes and dreams

The school looked a lot bigger than it did on the website. The path in front of her led in-between trees to the big staircase into the sweeping doors. Students here and there where sheltering under trees, talking to friends and walking into school.

Christy took a deep breath, and followed the path in. The hall was full of students getting into lockers and chatting. The air was swimming with an eccentric incoherent babble. Christy searched on her map for the boarders' rooms. It was like a maze.

She finally found it, up a couple of flights of stairs. She double checked her room number, which was 11, and reluctantly turned the handle.

Inside, it was a room big enough for about 4 people. There were two bunk beds, each covered with a white duvet cover. The ceiling slanted downwards to the facing wall, to a long window seat. Two computer desks sat opposite the beds, along with a wardrobe, a couple of squishy bean-bags, a bookcase, a small TV and a pin-board filled with notices.

On one of the top bunks, a blonde haired girl lay on her stomach writing in a book.

"Uh…" Christy said.

The girl sat up and turned.

"Oh, im sorry I didn't see you come in." She said, flashing Christy a smile.

"Im Torrie," She said, jumping down from her bunk.

"Im Christy Hemme."

"Are you new here? I don't think I remember you from last year…"

"Yeah I am. Are you in this room too?"

"Yeah. You will love it here. We have the best room too. Room 8 leaks 'cause the pipes run over head. 10 I think gets really stuffy in there…and supposedly 13 makes noises at night. It's easy to climb out the window," Torrie continued, motioning her towards the curtained window. "It's got a pipe you can use as footing."

"Well then I guess we are lucky."

Torrie laughed as she headed over towards the dresser and began to brush her hair.

"So…what's school like?" Christy asked.

"Uhmm…well it's not that bad…," Torrie exclaimed as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Except if you are new, the school can seem like a maze. So, do you know anyone else here?"

"Oh, no. The only person I've met so far is you."

Torrie giggled.

"That's ok. You can hang out with me if you want. My friends are really nice. You would like them."

After 10 minutes, Christy and Torrie headed down to Biology.

On the way, Christy opened her locked and put her books inside.

"Well, well, well," a sugary voice said from behind her.

Christy spun around to see a blonde, leggy girl standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Stacy?" Torrie asked, glaring.

"Just trying to make a conversation, Tor." Stacy said. "I see you've found yourself a sidekick," She laughed.

"And I see that your brain hasn't gotten any bigger over the summer holidays," Torrie retorted, mocking the girls' sweet tones.

"I see that _you_ haven't gotten any bigger over the holidays…and im not talking about your height."

A girl standing next to Stacy giggled.

"Let's face it Tor…" Stacy said, walking closer to Torrie. "You will never be in my league. We saw an example of that last year, right?"

Torrie blinked, trying to hold back tears, and looked down.

"Yeah, we did. Don't ever think that you can be as good as me…cause you never will be."

Torrie glared at Stacy.

Stacy laughed, and walked off with her friend.

"Torrie, are…who was she? Are you ok?" Christy asked.

Torrie slumped down the locker, and put her head on her knees. Christy put a comforting arm around her.

"Hey, what's up?"

Christy looked up to see a red headed girl in brown cargos and a tee shirt staring down at them. She bobbed down.

"Torrie, what happened?" She asked.

She continued to sob.

"Hi, I'm Amy Dumas…I hate my name, so you can call me Lita." The girl said.

"Im Christy," she whispered.

"Torrie," Lita said, "Its not Stacy again, is it?"

Torrie buried her head into her arms.

"Tor, I told you not to take any crap from her. She only lives to harm people. She's a bitch."

"I know…" Torrie sobbed. "Look guys, im fine. Really…"

She stood up.

"Let's go to class. See you at interval, ok?" She asked Lita.

"Yeah…ok see you."

Christy and Torrie continued to biology.


	3. High school Corridors

They entered the room to find the class a talking and not paying attention to a stressed teacher.

"Girls!" She strode over to them. "You are 10 minutes late. Take your seats now."

They walked in-between the desks to the back.

"Are you really ok?" Christy asked.

Torrie nodded.

A guy next to Christy kept throwing sideways glances at her.

"Hey, im John," he said.

"Hi, im Christy…what are we supposed to be doing?"

He laughed.

"I don't think you should ask me. I never pay attention in this class."

Christy giggled.

He kicked his feet on top of the desk, and attempted to balance a ruler on his nose.

"Mr. Cena, if you wouldn't mind taking your feet off my desk, I would be very thankful."

"Sorry miss," he said, grinning at Christy. "So are you new or something?" He whispered.

"Uh…yeah I am. This school is really big…"

"Oh, nah. It's just like that cause you are new here. But if you've been here for heaps of boring years, you know this place like the back of your hand……whoa, that's new," he said, mocking a surprised tone, whilst staring at the back of his hand.

Christy giggled.

At the end of the period, Torrie and Christy headed out.

"See you Christy!" John waves his arms crazily.

"Uh…bye John," she giggled.

Christy and Torrie headed out into the corridors along with all the other students.

"I have Accounting now. What do you have?"

Christy opened her bag to check her diary when someone charged into her, knocking her backwards. Her books were sprawled over the floor.

"Arghh….what the-?"

A dark haired boy was lying next to her.

"Hey, watch where you're going, jerk!" Torrie shouted at him.

She grabbed Christy's arm and helped her up. The boy quickly sprung up and continued to run through the hall, bumping everyone out of his way, constantly checking over his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am," Christy said, gathering up her books.

"That was Dave Batista. He also hangs out with Stacy," Torrie said, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of Stacy," Christy asked as discreetly as possible, "what's her deal? Why does she act like that around you?"

"Well…" Torrie sighed, "she and I used to be best friends for as long as I can remember. We did everything together until…well I guess high school changes people."

Christy still didn't think that was the full story, but she left it at that.

"Hey Christy, I better get to Accounting now. If I've still got Mrs Steinlarken, she will give me a detention if im late," Torrie said, rolling her eyes.

Christy headed upstairs to maths.

The room was stuffy, as there was only one window. It wasn't open. Some students were inside already.

Christy chose her seat near the back, and sat there, her head resting on her hands.

A few more students entered including a familiar dark haired boy, who did a double take on Christy. He headed straight for her, and took the seat on her left.

"Hey, im sorry," he said to her.

"Wha-?" She turned, and saw that it was the boy who knocked her down earlier. Dave Batista.

"Oh…yeah sure," she said, a little too quickly.

"I really am…I didn't realise you were there."

"Its ok…im fine."

"Guess it'll take a lot longer to win your trust…right?"

"Just as long as you don't crash into me down anymore hallways again."

"Oh, I don't know…I might have to consider that one," he said, grinning.

Christy laughed. That lesson went by quite fast, as they were just given a start-of-term work sheet. Dave spent most of the lesson balancing _MNM's _on his desk, while Christy kept trying to blow them over. She ended up having eaten half of them, while Dave was ordering her to buy him some food, as that was his lunch.

At the end of that lesson, she met Torrie and Lita outside in the courtyard.

Suddenly, John came rolling through on a motorised scooter chucking blue pamphlets everywhere. He spotted Christy, and slowed to a stop next to her while other students were running to pick up the pieces of paper.

"Hey Christy," he said. "You coming to the party?"

"What? What party?"

"Oh, you know, just a party," he added with a shrug.

"Uh, ok," she said as John handed her a piece of paper.

"You guys want to come?" He asked Torrie and Lita.

"Sure," said Torrie, taking the invites.

"Sweet, ill see you guys there," he said, rolling off again.

"Great, a party," Lita retorted, sarcastically.

As they sat down on a bench, Christy spotted Stacy and her friends standing by the drinking fountain with a few guys hovering around them. They were wearing their cheerleading uniforms.

"Uh, honestly," Torrie said, seeing Stacy too. "It's not like they have training or anything, and they still go around the school in those stupid little uniforms."

Christy could see that the cheerleaders were talking about them as well.

The day passed in a blur. It was 5:23pm, and Christy's arms were laden with books. She kicked the door open and trudged inside. The room was bathed in a white light, as the setting-sun shone through the window. It was amazing how the weather could change so dramatically. Torrie was on the computer.

Christy heaved her bags onto the bottom bunk and sunk into one of the beanbag chairs.

"Tired?" Torrie asked, still facing the computer.

"Yeah, I didn't get enough sleep last night. Hey, who else shares this dorm with us?"

"Uh Lita, Jackie and Joy. I think Lita is with her boyfriend…Jackie I think has her sports council meeting, so she would be a bit late. Joy should be coming home from Italy today. Looks like she's stuck with the window-seat as a bed," she laughed, gesturing to the window. "Hey, help yourself to some food," she motioned to the coffee table in the centre of the room, which held a plate of sandwiches, a bowl of lollies and a jug of juice.

As she grabbed a caramel crème, a girl with wavy, dirty blonde hair walked into the room.

"Hey Tor. Oh, you must be Christy," she said with a smile. "Im Jackie Gayda," she replied, leaning over to grab a gummy bear.

Suddenly Lita burst into the room, panting heavily. Hordes of students behind her were all running towards the staircase.

"Guys, come quick……there's a fight downstairs!"


	4. The fight

"Guys, come quick……there's a fight downstairs!"

"What? Between who?" Jackie demanded.

"Dave and Hunter. I don't know if…" Her voice trailed off, and she spun around to join the crowd.

"Lets go! Tor, Christy, come on!" Jackie shrieked.

Torrie sighed.

"Jackie, I have better things to do than watch a couple of guys beat each other up. Besides I've got so much homework to do…all on the first day too! I just cant believe…"

But before she could finish, Jackie had grabbed Christy and ran outside.

"Whoa…" Christy breathed. The hall was completely empty. The only sound that was heard was the muffled shouts from students coming from downstairs.

The two girls ran down two flights before seeing a large crowd of students from the top of the staircase. In the middle, Christy saw the guy that knocked her down earlier, Dave Batista, lay sprawled on the floor. Hunter was staring down at him. The students continued to shout.

"Come on, get up! It's no time for a nap!" Hunter shouted.

Dave moved slightly. There was a deep cut in his head.

A couple of people from the crowd jumped in to hold Dave down, while Hunter kicked him hard in the ribs. Christy felt extremely sick. She assumed Jackie did too, as when she turned to look at her, her face was pale.

Dave groaned, and tried to get up again. Hunter simply stared at him, laughing. Then his expression changed, as he grabbed Dave by the throat and slammed him back down to the floor.

Christy couldn't take much more of this. She ran down the stairs ignoring Jackie's protests. Christy pushed her way through the aggravated students. She found herself inside the circle walking towards Hunter, who simply stared at her. Christy didn't know where she got her courage from. The crowd was now silent.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we've got ourselves a brave little sweetheart."

Some people in the crowd laughed.

"Leave him alone," Christy said.

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

Christy glared at the guy before her.

Suddenly, she brought her fist up and connected in with his face. He staggered backwards. Recovering, he walked towards her again, and grabbed her arm.

"Don't you ever do that again," he said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Let her go!"

John had made his way through the crowd and was now standing behind her. Hunter looked from Christy to John.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you Cena. It's just…I chose not to listen to you."

Hunter clasped his hands around Christy's wrist even harder, making her hand go numb. John saw this and kicked Hunter in the shin, making his leg collapse beneath him.

"Argh! Damn you Cena!" he yelled, rubbing his leg.

Christy snatched her hand out of his grasp and ran out through the crowd.

"Christy!" John yelled from behind her.

She ignored him and ran to the top of the steps, where Jackie was still standing. She seemed to be stuck to the spot she stood.

**AUTHORS NOTE--nm soz bout tha short chapter guys but i was half asleep writing this lol**

**P.S: for those of yall that dont know who Hunter is, its triple H-----> HHH Hunter Hearst Hemsley...aha brainy ay lol aight ill update soon**

**RnR guys! even if its constructive critism----- i need to kno wat to improve on**


	5. Aftermath

"Christy…are you alright? Im so sorry…I should've stopped you but…"

"Its ok…can we just go back to our dorm?" Christy asked, her voice shaking.

She knew she was going to pay. Where on earth did she get the courage to hit a guy like that, twice her size? Her head started to spin.

She looked back to the bottom of the staircase, where the large circle of students was slowly getting smaller. All of them were scattering along the corridor or up the stairs. Many students looked at Christy.

"Yeah…let's go," she replied, with dawning comprehension.

They trudged back up to their dorm, where Torrie was still on the computer. Lita was sitting on the window seat.

"So, how was it?" Torrie asked, with a bored voice.

"Ah…" Jackie glanced at Christy. "…good. It was good."

Torrie turned and raised her eyebrow at her.

"Good? What do you mean 'good'?"

"Well…you know…I can't believe you are still on the computer Tor. How much homework do you actually have?" Jackie said, eager to change the topic of conversation. Torrie turned back to the computer screen, which held information about the Russian Revolution.

"I can't believe it either. Well if you can't beat them, join them…?"

"Or, you can arrange to have them beaten…right Christy?" Lita said, half laughing.

Jackie laughed.

"What are you going on about?" Torrie said, spinning around again.

"Nothing…" Jackie said, grinning.

"Argh…I can't focus in here. Im going down to the library."

Torrie left, arms filled with books. Christy examined her arm, which looked as though it had received a Chinese burn.

"So, are you guys going to that party tomorrow night? What better way to relax on a Friday night, huh?"

"If that party is going to be relaxing, Jackie, then im going to pass all my maths assessments this year," Lita said, sarcastically. "But yeah, im going."

"Christy? You can't turn down an invitation from John," Jackie said, in a matter-of-faculty. "I think he likes you."

"What makes you think that?" Christy asked.

"_Because_ I just do," Jackie answered in a very persuasive tone, sitting down into a beanbag chair.

"That and," Lita added, "He saved you from Hunter. Oh and he invited you to the party personally, so no, I don't think you can 'not-go'."

"I wasn't going to 'not-go' anyway."

"Well then there you go."

Christy stared at the wall clock. It was already 6:46pm. She glanced out the window, and saw that the horizon was lit by a soft white glow. It then melted in a pale blue, then into a deeper, velvety violet.

She slumped onto one of the beanbags next to Jackie, who was rummaging through her pink school bag. Lita was hanging her clothes into a small bit of the wardrobe. Christy suddenly remembered, she had been so busy she had forgotten to unpack her suitcase.

She filled a couple of draws with clothes, and threw her pillow onto her bed along with her teddy bear.

Jackie ended up only doing half of her Health Education homework, before starting to doze in a handful of gummy bears and liquorice pieces. Christy was also feeling drowsy, and saw that it was Lita playing on the guitar that was putting them to sleep.

"Lita! Stop playing that thing!" Jackie said, after almost choking on a sweet.

"What? Why?"

"Because," Jackie said, shaking her head to wake her-self up, "Its sooo...soporific."

Jackie beamed, as if she had done something really well.

"Well, im sorry 'Miss-complicated-vocabulary'. I must be pretty good huh?"

She rolled her eyes, and put her guitar on the window seat, where a pitch black sky was now looming through.

Jackie grabbed the remote, and flicked on the TV, and began channel surfing. Lita was now hanging posters of her favourite rock band on the wall.

Christy got changed into her pyjamas and jumped onto her bottom bunk, pulling the duvet over her head to drown out the sounds of the TV. After 10 minutes, the distinct sounds of the other two getting into bed were heard.

The night sounds of the low grumble of traffic and night birds swallowed Christy into a dreamless sleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE-- ive just read the story myself...n i dnt think its as gud as i wudve hoped lol but i shall continue. RnR guys! thx to those who have reviewed-----Fidelitas, gurl42069, Mizz Molko and Tanfalath...i need more reviews! please guys i need these urgently, cause i need to kno whether or not to continue aight**


	6. Another morning, another day

Christy's alarm blared at 7:00am, Friday morning. She opened her eyes blearily, as she slammed it off.

The others were still asleep. Christy sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

The sun was seeping through the curtains like golden slabs, which were casting thin blocks of horizontal light across the carpet. It was another beautiful day.

She sat on the window seat until half past, and then started to get ready. The others were slowly waking at around this time, but too tired to do or say anything. Christy pulled her hair back into a pony tail, put on a T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Torrie had quickly brushed her hair a couple of times, threw on a jumper and jeans before she headed out the door.

"Torrie did _not _just go to the library," Jackie said, "She can't still be doing her homework! Who gives that much homework to someone on the first day!" Jackie talked as though she was trying to lecture a bunch of politics.

"I have a feeling that she isn't doing homework," Lita smirked.

"What do you think she's doing?" Jackie asked, perplexed.

"Ugh, honestly Jackie! You can be such a blonde!"

"Hmm, I don't think she's doing homework either," Christy said.

"Well, what else could she be doing?"

"Jackie, are you just pretending to be thick?"

"What," Jackie continued, "You don't think…"

"Yeah, I do think," Lita said. "Torrie didn't use to be so…so… 'School-comes-first' if you know what I mean. Why should she suddenly change this year?" Lita pulled some wrist bands onto her wrist.

"So you mean she's," Jackie said, slowly, "doing other things?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "That's what we've been _talking_ about."

Jackie sat there for a moment, in the thick silence.

"She's going shopping without _me_!"

"What?"

"Torrie's going shopping! That's where she's been going!"

Lita stared at Jackie, mouth open.

"Torrie is not going shopping, Jackie," Lita said slowly, so Jackie could understand. "She's seeing someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know just…someone!"

"Who?"

Lita flung her arms in the air.

"That's it! I give up."

She grabbed her school bag, and headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Jackie started to laugh.

"It's so easy to annoy her," she giggled.

Christy and Jackie then headed down to breakfast.

The cafeteria was on the first floor, a few flights down stairs. It was a big room, filled with small square tables and vending machines. The kitchen was along the right left wall, opposite a massive window where the sun was streaming through.

The room was slowly filling up with hungry, sleepy students.

Christy and Jackie scanned the room, and found Lita and Torrie sitting at a table beside the window.

"Hey guys," Torrie said, in an oddly cheerful tone. Lita glanced at Christy and Jackie, and restrained her laughter.

"M-morning," Jackie said, stifling a yawn. "What's on the menu?"

"No first class meal, I expect," Lita said.

They grabbed a meal tray each, and lined up behind everyone else.

John happened to be standing a few people in front of Christy. Lita nudged her.

"Hey, Christy!" He said, letting two people ahead of him to stand next to her.

"I suggest you don't have any bacon."

"Uh, why?"

"Why? Because im hungry, that's why!"

Christy got to the window, and got a bowl of rice-bubbles and a hot chocolate.

"Well, ill see you tonight," John said, turning to go to his table.

"Tonight? What's on tonight?"

He turned around.

"The party…please don't tell me you've forgotten!"

"Oh! Sorry…I did. But ill come."

"Ok, don't be late," he added, turning back.

Christy skipped back to her table, where the others were already eating.

"Guys, are you going to the party?"

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do tonight," Jackie said, about to eat her pancake.

"I heard its being held in the common room," Torrie said. "I've only been in there once, but it's quite nice."

"Where's that?"

"Second level."

"I think that Dave might be bringing some vodka…im more of a jack-Daniels and cola girl myself…"

"Jackie, remember what happened last time you got drunk? You made a complete fool of yourself by telling Hunter that he tasted like a marshmallow!" Torrie said, chocking on her juice.

"Oh, yeah," Lita said, half laughing, "Then you started to attack his arm, and tried to eat it."

"That was a long time ago," Jackie said, defensively.

"It was last year!"

"Yeah, it was a good thing we stopped you. Joy had to nurse over you all night. The room stunk of alcohol."

"Speaking of Joy, when is she coming back from Italy?"

"I completely forgot! She should've come home yesterday…i wonder where she is?"

"Maybe she realised that you guys are such jerks, she's trying to hide from you."

Christy was startled and thought it was Jackie that said that. Then she looked up, and saw Stacy standing there, behind Torrie, in a denim mini skirt and a pink muscle back singlet. Next to her was the blonde girl. Her name was Trish, as Torrie was talking about her the night before. Behind Trish was a dark haired girl, Christy didn't know.

"Maybe," Lita said, spinning around, "She knew that you bitches were still at this school, and is trying to hide from _you_."

"Oh, that's rich," The dark haired girl drawled.

"Stuff off!" Lita retorted.

"Guys, please," Torrie said, in a quiet voice. She avoided looking at Stacy.

"Hey, are you guys going to the party tonight?" Stacy asked as if she knew that they wouldn't be invited.

"Yeah, we are going."

"Oh…the invite might have gotten to you by mistake…"

"Don't flatter your self," Lita said tiredly, rolling her eyes.

"No one was talking to you, you little punk," Trish said darkly, her eyes like fire.

"What's your deal? I don't remember asking you guys for a conversation…" Jackie said. "Why are you over here anyway?"

"You don't own the cafeteria, Miss Jackie!" Shrieked Stacy. Many people turned to stare at them.

"Umm excuse me, I know that. If I did, I would be serving _froot-loops_ instead of cornflakes," said, continuing to eat her pancakes.

"Oh, very smart. Real Einstein we have got here. Anyway, I've got better things to do than talk to you girls. Come on Trish…Candace."

"Yeah, like we ever invited you to come over here anyway," Lita said loudly. They continued to walk away.

"Why do people take me seriously?" Jackie asked. "Im not serious! Hasn't she ever heard of sarcasm…she uses it a lot you'd think she invented it…" Jackie silenced, and ate her last bit of pancake.

Suddenly, Jackie eyes flicked up to the door. She screamed, attracting a lot more attention than she was used to.

"Jay Jay!"

She scrambled out of her seat, and ran to hug a brown haired girl. Jackie tugged at her to walk faster to their table.

"Hey Joy, how was Italy?"

"Oh, it was great you know. I've missed you guys!" She pulled Torrie and Lita into a hug. Christy felt a bit like a wrong piece for the puzzle.

"Hey," she said, smiling at Christy.

"Hi, im Christy."

"Joy Giovanni. Are you new?"

"Yeah."

"Weren't you supposed to arrive home yesterday?" Torrie interrogated.

"I know…it's just I missed my flight."

"Typical," Lita said, laughing.

"Hey, shut up!" Joy punched Lita in the arm.

"Jay Jay, there's a party tonight in the common room. Going?"

"You aren't getting drunk again…are you?"

"Outrageous! Is that the first thing that comes to your mind…?"

"Well, I didn't have to stay up all night last year…remember? You were so out of it…"

"Well I might have a few… but you don't have to look after me, I swear. Have fun."

"Yeah right."


	7. End of the school day

After breakfast, Joy, Torrie and Christy walked to biology. They waited outside the door, talking about the party and Jackie's concern about her seriousness.

After about 10 minutes, Ms Wilson finally arrived bringing with her, a long and boring lesson.

"Ok class, today we start to buckle down on learning-unlike yesterday. Today, we will start learning about cells. Cell membranes, which most of you should have learned about last year, are fluid, with components that move, change, and perform vital physiological roles…"

Christy could feel her mind going in and out of focus. John, next to her, was resting his head on his desk. He had his headphones down over his ears. Joy was chucking her eraser, to see if it landed on 'yes' or 'no'. Torrie, next to Joy, was sitting there-her eyes were glazing over. How could a class be so boring?

When the bell went 45 minutes later, John jolted upright. Ms Wilson looked shocked when she saw students getting up to leave…perhaps she forgot that there was a class of teenagers sitting in front of her.

"Ah, class, a page on cell membranes due on Monday! Anyone who doesn't hand in the sheet, now that would be a very bad start to the year…Mr Cena, im talking to you especially…please don't write that on my black board!"

Christy followed Joy and Torrie out of the class, and split up to go to their classes.

Maths was strangely quiet, as Dave wasn't there. She hoped he was ok.

At interval, Christy met the others at the courtyard again. The weather was hot and humid, and most of the students retreated to the cool shade of trees and covered shelters.

The next lesson, chemistry, was torture.

Stacy's friend, Candace, was sitting next to a tall boy in the corner. She kept giving Christy evil glares.

At the end, she went outside for lunch. It was as hot as ever, and she had to keep going to get a drink from the water fountain.

They were all starting to become excited about the party that night. Christy wasn't in the mood to go to her next two classes. But she had health education next, and they were playing basketball.

"Great game," Christy told Jackie. They were in the locker room, changing.

"Yeah right! You wasted us 58-2!"

Christy laughed.

Christy spent English with Joy reading the Shakespeare play, Macbeth, outside in the sun. They simply sat in the sun, rather than reading.

Dave arrived halfway through the lesson with a bandage above his eye, and went to sit with them.

"Where were you in maths?" Christy asked him.

"I had to be interviewed by the Headmaster…Hunter has got some nerve."

"Why, what happened?" Joy asked, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"He went on how I supposedly started the fight. Im surprised I didn't hit him right then and there. So anyway, what are you guys doing? Or supposed to be doing…it doesn't look like you really are getting any work done…"

"Yes we are!" Joy said to him. "Listen, _'Is this a dagger I see before me? The handle toward my hand? Come, let me…'"_

"Hey, hey im good," Dave said, holding his hands up, as if protecting himself. "I don't need an example."

Joy squirted him with her bottle.


	8. the water fight

"I don't believe Mr Macintosh gave us like, a weeks worth of homework! How am I supposed to learn that play _and_ write an essay on the life history on Shakespeare?" Joy protested on the way back to their dormitory, having already said goodbye to Dave.

"I don't know…but im not letting it ruin tonight."

"Oh yeah…I can't wait!" Joy practically screamed, as she unlocked their door with the key.

"Me neither! Just the downside is that _everyone's_ invited," Christy pointed out, grabbing her bottle of water. "Including Stacy and her 'gang'."

Joy nodded as she switched on the Radio. "What time does it start again?"

"Uh…" Christy's eyes flicked to the pin board, where several blue notices hung. "It says 8:30ish…"

The door swung open, and Christy thought that it was Lita.

"Guys!" Jackie screamed. "There's a water balloon fight outside…come…AHHHHHH!"

She had just received an earful of water, and the sounds of Dave Batista laughing hysterically could be heard.

"Batista, you are gonna get it!" She ran off.

"Come on Christy!" Joy shouted over the shouts and screams of other students.

They stepped out into the corridor, which was filled with soaked students running here and there. The floor was puddled in some places.

"Oh my gosh…wont the teachers find out?" Christy asked, a bit apprehensive.

"No, they are in the opposite building," Joy said.

The hall was divided, from what the two girls could see. On the left were the boys, having set up couches as barriers. The girls were on the right, where most of the screeching was coming from. Joy and Christy ran to where Jackie was standing, behind a table that was on its side.

"Heres the ammo guys, the extra balloons are in the bathroom just here," she motioned to the door. A large white bucket filled with multi-coloured, bloated water balloons sat next to Joy.

An unmistakeable sound of a water balloon hit their table.

"Come out girlies! We want to make a truce!"

"Truce my…" Jackie grabbed some water balloons and jumped up. "Heres your truce!" She threw them over to the guys. Christy bobbed her head up, and saw that she had hit two guys.

"Whoo! Touch down!" She had short time for victory, as one almost hit her again.

"Arg, how can we get them?"

Jackie crawled to the groups of girls behind her.

"What do we do?" Asked Joy.

Christy bobbed up again, and saw John talking tactics with Dave. He suddenly saw her, and ducked back behind his couch. Then a few seconds later, they both emerged, arms filled with balloons.

"Oh no," Christy said. Jackie spun around. The air was filed with water balloons being thrown in their direction.

Joy and Christy ducked lower, hoping not to be seen. Suddenly John and Dave ran past, aiming for the others, firing madly. They hadn't seen Christy or Joy.

Dave did a double take, and spun around.

"Well, well, well."

"Dave, don't you dare."

John had also turned and saw the two girls sitting, back against the table.

"Dave! Don't!" Christy shrieked, as he lifted his arm.

Joy grabbed Christy's arm, and they both tried to escape to the safety of the Girls' bathroom, but not before one hit Christy in the back of the head.

"Ok, I've got an idea. We need to get them from behind, they will never see it coming."

"How will we do that?" Christy said, shaking the water out of her auburn hair.

Joy put her ear against the door. "I think they've gone…"

But as soon as she opened the door, one hurtled straight into her face.

"Ahh! Batista!" She shouted, shutting the door again.

"Ok," Joy said, quietly. "We'll start filling those up," she motioned to the empty water-balloons.

They used up the entire packet, and stowed them into their arms.

Christy slowly opened the door, but only a large group of soaked girls were crouched here and there.

Christy, pursued by Joy went down the stairs a bit further on down the hall. No one noticed them.

"Are we going around the back?"

"Yeah," breathed Joy, as they ran along the lower corridor. Distant sounds of shrieks could be heard, as they made it to the staircase. They snuck up, keeping their heads down.

"There they are," Christy said in a hushed voice.

Nearly all of the guys were crouched down, unaware of Joy or Christy, their backs to them.

"Ok…on the count of three just start firing madly…one…two," Christy grabbed two balloons, "three!"

They started throwing madly at all the guys, who started yelling. Joy got her revenge, and got Dave twice. When they had finished, they ran back down the stairs pursued by John and another dark boy. A couple of balloons were thrown at them, catching Christy in the leg, and Joy in the back.

"You will pay!" John yelled, over dramatically, hand in air. "Come on Shelton…"

Christy and Joy ran up to the girls' base, where they were congratulated.

"Great work guys! We won! We won!" Jackie said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh really?"

The boys stood in front of their base, all clutching large water guns.

"Dave! Don't you dare…we are unarmed!" Torrie yelled.

Then, they all started squirting in every direction.

"Hah! Looks like _we_ won!" John shouted maniacally, over the screams.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok all i need are reviews...i kno theres ppl who arent reviewing...plz review cause if only like 2 ppl are readin it at the mo, then theres relli no point :S soooooo please please more more MORE reviews! otherwise, i will not update...mwahahahahahahahaahaa!...ahem...sorry lol R N R ppl-luv yall aight**


	9. The party

Joy, Christy and Jackie all trudged back into their Dorm, soaked and cold.

"That was sooo fun!"

"Apart from the fact I'm drenched," Christy said. "Im going to have a shower," she added, heading down to the Boarders Bathrooms.

It was now 7:58pm, and Christy was bundled up in a polar-fleece blanket, by the heater. These days, the weather during the day was unbearably hot, while the nights were freezing.

Jackie was standing in front of the wardrobe deciding what to wear, Torrie was on the computer again and Joy was also by the heater, drinking a hot chocolate. Lita was with her boyfriend.

Just less than half an hour passed, and the girls hadn't gotten ready yet.

"Arg! I don't know what to wear!" Jackie was screaming at her wardrobe, pulling anything out.

"Jackie! Calm down!" Torrie yelled, shaking her friend. "Here, wear these jeans," she said, handing it to her, "and you can borrow my top. Just try not to throw up on it…"

"Thanks Tor! You are a life saver."

Jackie and Torrie left on time, while Christy and Joy got ready. Christy pulled on her three quarter jeans and her white turtle neck. Joy grabbed her favourite skirt, and put on her singlet top. The two girls locked their door and headed downstairs, where they could hear loud music playing. Christy had an ominous feeling that was lingering in her stomach, but she ignored it.

They headed right along the corridor and walked down another couple of flights of stairs. The music was now almost deafening, and packs of students were hanging around the doorway to the common room up ahead-most of them were carrying alcohol packs and CD's.

Christy led an anxious Joy toward the door, where Dave was acting as a bouncer.

"Im going to have to see some identification girls," he said, trying to act serious.

"You're kidding."

"No, im quite serious."

"Dave," Joy said, "get lost, we are of age."

"We don't allow teenyboppers in here," he continued, letting a group of guys past who were half drunk already.

"Dave!" Joy said, punching him. "You aren't even a legal bouncer!"

He looked offended.

"You talking to me?"

"Yeah, im talking to you…"

He started smiling.

"Geez, im just playin with ya. Go on inside. Oh, and by the way Christy," he added in an undertone, "Thanks for, you know, defending me in the fight. That jerk got me while I turned my back."

"That's ok," she smiled.

They snuck past him, and entered the common room. It was a big room with a low ceiling, different sofas and chairs scattering the place randomly. Around them on tables were different kinds of lamps, making the place look like some kind of fun café. The right end of the room, that was normally a tuckshop, had been set up as a bar; packs and packs of Vodka, cola, ginger beer and heaps of other kinds were stacked outside the tuckshop door. John and Shelton were walking around them, and loading them inside the bar. On the left side of the room, a large stereo system had been put up. Christy knew that John had turned it on, as Hip Hop music was playing.

"Well…" Joy said, "Do you want to sit down?"

The girls looked around the room, and spotted Torrie and Jackie slouched on a worn couch near the middle of the room. Joy and Christy wove their way through other seats to meet them.

"Im going to get the biggest migraine," Torrie complained, trying to block her ears.

"Aw, come on Tor, try and loosen up a bit! Hi guys!" Jackie greeted them. "Packed aint it?" She said, looking around at all the students that had made themselves comfortable on neighbouring chairs.

As time passed, the room became more and more packed. John and Shelton were working relentlessly behind the bar, trying to cater for all the students that wanted a drink.

"Im going to get a drink," Jackie said. "Coming?"

"Yeah, ill come," Christy said, getting up.

It was a struggle to get there. Like a maze of students, sofas and tables.

"One vodka twist," Jackie said, finally getting there. "Raspberry and lime."

"Sure thing…hey Christy," John said grinning at her.

"Hey, since when did you get a bar licence?"

"Well I haven't got one exactly, but I did help Shelton during the holidays. His dad owns a bar. So what do you want to drink?"

"Uh, ill just have a cola and ice-cream," she said, leaning over the ledge and spotting two tubs of vanilla ice-cream.

He mixed them together in a large glass.

"Here," he said, handing the two drinks to them.

"Cool, thanks. Do you have to stay at the bar _all_ night?"

"Nuh, I have breaks. I'll come see you when im done."

The girls headed back. Christy spotted Stacy and her friends in a bunch of sofas put together to make a square. Stacy glared at her.

Lita was now sitting with the others.

"Im watching how much you drink Jackie…"

"Tor! I can drink if I want."

Torrie rolled her eyes, as Jackie drank her glass of vodka.

**AUTHORS NOTE---> just wanted to thank the following people for their reviews Mizz Molko, Reema, Tanfalath, MrsBMadden, Fidelitas, angel40689 and Lucifer. Thanks guys, i nko u were w8in for this...but its not over yet! its just beginning!**


	10. Uncontrolled

It was now 9:30pm. Dave had finished his duty as bouncer, and headed over to them.

"Tough work."

A group of guys in the corner had set up a sculling competition involving a funnel and keg.

"I could use a drink," he said, watching them.

"Dave, don't," Joy said.

"Im coming with you!" Jackie shouted.

"Oh no, you don't," Torrie said- but Jackie and Dave were already walking over to the corner. Torrie sighed. "Bags not to look after her tonight. I already gave her a warning."

"Hey, whoa, nuh uh, Im not doing it again…I did it last year!" Joy protested.

Christy got up and walked towards the bar. John was still there, looking as bored as ever, watching other students laughing, talking, drinking and dancing.

"Hey, thought I'd come keep you company."

"Yeah, I was planning on taking a break soon. Anyway…how are you?"

"Fine and yourself?"

He laughed.

"No, I mean…how are you, like after that fight…"

"Oh…"

Christy had forgotten about the fight between Batista and Hunter the other day. She had almost been avoiding the subject, but John had already brought it up.

"…I was just doing what was right, you know," she talked over the increasing shouts coming from the far corner.

"Yeah, but you could've been hurt," he said, a worrying look coming across his features. "Hunter is a big guy. He doesn't care that you're a…" He went silent.

"That im a what?" Christy asked in a teasing voice. She knew very well he was going to say 'girl'.

"…a…a bit smaller than he is."

Christy scoffed.

John made a funny, impatient noise. "No one else is gonna come in here for a drink. Might as well leave. They can make their own drinks," he said, closing the door. He stretched his arms up.

"Uh, Christy…do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah sure," she smiled.

They headed out the main door back into the almost dark corridor. The music was slowly fading away as they walked.

"Hey, do you want to listen to some of my music I've recorded? It's not the best…but uh…oh you don't have to-"

"Are you kidding me? Id love to."

He grinned as they headed up the stairs. As they rounded the corner, the irreplaceable sounds of Stacy's tones reached their ears.

"Don't you worry about it, ill take good care of him."

John and Christy had intruded onto a situation taking place. Stacy and Dave were heading off down the hall away from them, while Joy was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. Christy rushed over to her.

"Oh no, here comes Christy to save the day," Stacy said, waving her arms in the air.

"What do you think you are doing?" John asked, angrily.

"John, hey!" Dave shouted. "What's up my homey G?"

Christy, while comforting Joy, stared up at Dave. He could barely stand up.

"What have you done to him?" John asked her.

"I didn't do anything…just keeping the ball rolling if you know what I mean," She smirked.

Dave suddenly blinked, and put his hands to his head as if in pain.

"Why? Did you throw Randy away already?"

"Randy will not find out," she said, her jaw clenched.

John started to walk towards a confused Dave.

"Stacy, you had better find some other plans, cause Dave aint joining ya tonight," he said, throwing her a disgusted look and grabbing Dave's arm.

She scoffed and slammed her shoulder into him as she passed. She threw Christy a dirty look.

"Wouldn't get too attached if I were you, Hemme," Stacy whispered over her shoulder.

Christy looked up startled, as John walked over with Dave.

"We need to get you back to your room Dave…what happened?"

Dave didn't say anything, but was staring down in shock at Joy.

"Wha…what happened?" Christy asked her. She shook her head, and stood up.

"I…Im going to bed. Night." She brushed past Dave.

As Joy headed up the second flight, Dave finally spoke.

"Wha…what happened?"

"Dude, I think you did something to Joy. She seems really pissed…"

"What did I do?"

"Dunno…we just came."

Dave scratched his head, and stood motionless for a few seconds.

"I need to talk to her. Night guys," Dave said quietly, staggering away.


	11. mistakes and changes

Torrie

Christy and John stood in an awkward silence inside the now moonlit corridor.

"That was strange," Christy said.

"I wonder what Stacy did to Dave…"

"I think he was already drunk… Im more worried about Joy."

Christy looked after Dave, who was struggling up the stairs. She then heard students shouting from below where they stood, and instantly thought of Jackie.

"Oh no…Jackie went to that sculling competition," Christy gasped. "Is it ok if we listen to your music some other time?"

He looked a bit let down, but agreed as they went back down to the common room.

There was now a big crowd in the corner, students cheering on other students.

"There's where she would be," John sighed.

They headed back to there chairs, where Torrie was sitting with Shelton and Lita.

"Hey guys!" Shelton shouted, standing up and falling over again. "Great party, huh? John…why'd ya leave the drink thingamabob…?"

He started to laugh uncontrollably and put his arm around Torrie.

"So, you're a hot lil' chicken…what're you doin tonight? Ha ha…" he asked, leaning over to her.

"Ugh, Shelton, your breath stinks!" She screamed, moving out from under his arm.

"Yeh, I know…"

"What did you drink?" John asked, crossing his arms.

"Stuff…I dunno…" he pointed over to the corner.

"Jackie's over there!" Torrie said loudly.

"Who…Jackie?" Shelton asked. "Oh, yeah! She's the best sculler I've… ever…ha ha ha…" Shelton lapsed into more fits of laughter.

Torrie groaned as she headed over to the corner, John and Christy following. Lita decided to stay with a Tipsy Shelton. Half the students were packed into the corner, and shouts and yells growing considerably louder. The three of them squeezed through the thick wall of students. Christy was reminded again of getting through the crowd of students to the fight.

And sure enough, when they were pushed to the front, Jackie was sitting on a couch with a funnel in her mouth. When she finally took it out, it took a while for her to recollect herself. The students were roaring. Her eyes were out of focus. Then she suddenly stood up.

"Guys! How nice of you to come," she shouted, struggling to step up onto the table that was placed in the middle of the students.

"Jackie, get down! You will hurt yourself!" Torrie yelled over the noise of both the students and the stereo.

"You don't need to worry bout me Tor! Im fine, see?"

She started to dance on the table, using movements that you wouldn't use at a dinner party. The students, mostly guys were shouting and whistling. Torrie was staring up at her in absolute horror. John was standing there, trying not to laugh. Christy was hovering somewhere in-between those emotions.

"Whooo!" Jackie screamed, making the crowd shout louder.

Torrie had walked away somewhere, having given up. Jackie continued to dance for a few minutes, until she spun around and hit her head hard on the hanging light above her. She fell backwards, John racing to catch her before she hit the table. The students were still cheering.

"Come, on," he said to an unconscious Jackie. "Let's get you out of here."

He carried her to the couches, where Lita was still sitting with Shelton. He was almost asleep.

"Alright," He said, putting her on one of the couches. Christy sat down next to John.

"Where did Torrie go?" Christy asked Lita. She shrugged.

"Have no idea…"

Jackie began to stir, and opened her eyes blearily.

"Jackie," Lita said in an exasperated tone.

Jackie suddenly sat up, spun around, and was sick all behind the couch. She was hanging limp over the side of it.

Lita sprang up out of the way as Christy patted Jackie on the back. A couple of chairs away, Stacy was sitting back with her friends and Randy, who was caressing her hair. Also with them was Hunter, laughing at a joke Candace had just told. He suddenly caught Christy's eye and smirked at her. She returned her attention back to Jackie, who retched again.

"She needs to get to bed…" John started.

"No," Jackie protested, "Im fine, see?"

She tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't hold her up and she fell again.

"I just need…a bit of a rest…"

"You need to go to bed," Christy said.

Jackie made a noise between a sob and a sigh, and lay down on the couch. She was very pale.

"Dude, you do not look good," Lita said. "You are going to have the biggest hangover tomorrow morning."

After much convincing, Jackie agreed to go to bed. John had to carry her as she had fallen half asleep. Christy accompanied them.

They arrived outside their dorm, and could hear voices coming from within.

"Us guys aren't usually allowed in girls' dorms but I can see no harm in this," John whispered.

Christy opened the door, where she could see Joy crying into her pillow with Dave sitting on her bed trying to comfort her.


	12. What Dave did

"Uh," John said awkwardly. "Hope we aren't interrupting you…"

Dave looked up with a confused expression. He shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know.'

"Joy, come on," Dave said, returning his glance back to Joy. "Tell me what happened…_please_…"

John put Jackie on Christy's bunk (who wouldn't be safe on the top bunk in her condition), and placed a bucket from the wardrobe by her bed.

"Come on, I don't even remember so could you at least tell me…"

"Hey, what did Stacy give you anyway?" John asked with mild curiosity.

Dave shrugged again, and was then taken aback by Joy's sudden outburst.

"You really wanna know, Dave?"

She was sitting upright, her face no longer concealed by her pillow case. Tears had streaked her face.

"You said, 'I don't have the stomach or courage to stay with a bitch like that, _Stacy_,'" She spat out Stacy's name, as if it was an infection. Joy continued.

"And then…then you…you…"

She stammered and burst into a fresh batch of tears. Dave was sitting on the bed, frozen. Joy bit her lip after a while to stop herself from crying, and then she slowly lifted up the hem of her singlet and showed him her stomach. Christy leaned across John to see what it was and gasped. Joy had a large bruise across the side of her stomach. She put her hem down again and showed him a couple of deep cuts along her upper-arm. Joy was shaking, Christy stood there in half darkness hand over mouth. John didn't show any expression, but remained still. Dave, on the other hand, had put his head in his hands. Christy wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear sobs coming from him. It was strange. She had never thought Dave would be the type to break down.

**AUTHORS NOTE: finally back on air! sorry bout the hiatus! enjoy :P**


	13. The party ends

The room was embedded with a thick, ominous silence that had seemed to strangle everyone's need to talk- except Jackie who was already in a deep sleep. The curtains were not yet drawn, even though it was almost 11:00pm, as they had all been downstairs at the party. The moon was half obscured by a thin layer or black cloud, making the room almost pitch black. Christy could suddenly hear the music from below, as if a switch was turned on, bringing her back into reality. The floor was pulsing slightly.

Christy and John felt like intruders upon this scene, but they either couldn't or wouldn't move. Joy was staring out the window, while Dave was still hiding in his hands.

"There, I told you," she said, her voice croaking in-between sobs. She walked quickly to the door and headed out along the corridor.

"Uh…" John said, breaking the dramatic silence. He tugged at Christy's arm, and they both headed out the door, shutting it behind them. Dave was best to recollect himself on his own. They spotted Joy turning the corner along the left corridor. She wasn't going back to the party.

John and Christy walked in a stiff silence back down to the common room. They found that Lita was surprisingly still looking after Shelton who was still asleep. Christy thought that Lita would've left him by now. Torrie was sitting, drinking a coke. They had all moved to a different area in the back, away from Jackie's couch. All the students were avoiding that area.

"Where's Jackie?" She asked in an irritating tone when they sat down.

"She's…" Christy was not thinking about Jackie, but about what she and John had just seen. "She's upstairs asleep."

Torrie sighed. "I told her…but oh no, she still has to…why cant she…"

Torrie stopped there, and gulped the rest of her coke. John and Christy avoided looking at each other. Christy thought it was best not to blab what happened. She assumed John was thinking along the same lines.

The rest of the night passed in a blur for Christy, even though the students were beginning to have more and more fun. Shelton finally woke up. As he had not sculled as much as the others, he only felt dizzy for a few minutes. He would be worse in the morning though. Some others had moved the couches to create a big space in the middle for a dancing competition. The music had blazed louder, making the glasses on their table rattle.

Christy simply watched as Lita stirred her drink, making the blue liquor swirl around the glass.

"Yo, yo, yo!" She heard a guy say from the middle of the room. "If yall wanna rap battle its on right here right now."

John had a glint in his eyes, and stood up.

"You guys wanna come?"

Christy and Shelton decided to go with him. Torrie wasn't interested and Lita was falling asleep.

They made their way to the groups of students and found a couch near the front. John had out-rapped all other students competing. Christy and Shelton cheered from where they sat.

They headed back to their seats. Torrie headed up to the dorm at 1:36am.

The students had become more rowdier and some were even trying to trash the place. They were tipping over tables, and smashing bottles. Most of them, Christy had seen at the sculling competition.

A senior staggered over to where they say, and lay his head on Christy's lap.

"Heyy you," he drawled, alcohol lacing his breath. "Wanna get jiggy with it?" He started laughing irritatingly halfway through this sentence. She pushed him off, as John dragged the giggling person out of the way.

2:00am came and went, as the party slowly died down. Groups of students left the party, most of them singing loud, crude songs. Some of the drunken guys were trying to chase the girls outside the room. Christy yawned loudly, and thought she better get to sleep.

"Im going to bed guys…night"

"I'll come with you," said John. It ended up that the other two wanted to get out of here as well, so they made their way to the doors and headed along the corridor.

**AUTHORS NOTE---- R and R plz guys!**


	14. Tears of Joy

**Last Time--->**_"I'll come with you," said John. It ended up that the other two wanted to get out of here as well, so they made their way to the doors and headed along the corridor._

Drowsy, intoxicated couples here and there were leaving, arms around each other.

"Christy, where did Joy go? I haven't seen her in a while…"

Christy suddenly remembered about Joy and Dave. She had been distracted with John's raps earlier.

"I…I'm not sure. I haven't seen her either."

John gave her a sideway glance as they walked past a couple kissing each other at the foot of the staircase.

"Hmmm…I wonder where she is. Might be asleep."

Christy nodded as they reached their dorm. They said goodnight to the guys, but John pulled her back.

"Uh, Shelton, ill catch up to you."

Shelton gave an obvious smirk, but walked on down the corridor.

"Christy…" he sighed. "I…just want you to know…that I…"

A sudden bang from across the hall made them both jump. A group of seniors were play-fighting, obviously asking for attention. One had pushed his friend into the lockers. He apparently didn't feel it, most likely because he was drunk, as he got up and started laughing.

John turned back to Christy.

"I like you Christy…I really do…"

"I like you too John," she said, giving him a friendly punch on his arm. Then she remembered the others teasing her about him liking her, and pulled a straight face. John looked as though he had not got the point across.

"I mean…I really…" He stammered and looked to the floor.

They stood there in an awkward silence as a girl a few dorm's along was also saying goodnight to her boyfriend, who was plainly trying to get inside her room.

"Well," She started, looking back to John.

"Well…" he seemed to struggle with himself for a second, as if trying to say something. "I…I hope you had fun tonight," he said. She could tell that that wasn't what he had meant to say.

"Yeah, it was fun."

They said good night as Christy shut the door. The room smelt strongly of alcohol mixed with vomit. Christy could see Jackie was on her side, having used the bucket. Lita was already in here boxers and singlet, and was pulling the curtains shut. Torrie was asleep, and just as Christy had worried about, Joy was not there.

"Night," Lita whispered, as she hopped into the bunk under Torrie's. Christy didn't want to get ready for bed yet. Where was Joy? Had she been so upset to spend the night somewhere else?

Christy crept back outside, where several students were still milling around their dorms. She walked along the right side along the corridor where Joy had gone, and turned the corner. She checked that fourth level. Joy was nowhere to be seen. Where else could she be? Christy wondered for a fleeting moment that Joy had run away from school, until she checked the bathroom. Joy was sitting in the corner on the floor next to the end cubicle. A couple a girls walked past, and out of the bathroom.

"Joy?"

She simply sat there, arms around knees staring at the floor, mascara streaked upon her cheeks. Christy did not want to talk about what happened, in case Joy became upset again.

"Do you want to go back to the dorm?"

Joy slowly nodded and stood up wincing, as she held her side.

Christy helped her get back down to their dorm. She gave Joy her top bunk as Christy got a duvet to put on the window seat. She lay down, and poked her head up the curtain. The school grounds were dim and dark. Her breath was fogging up the glass. In truth, the party had turned out to be a disaster. At around 3:00am, she finally fell asleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE---- thanks for reading my last few chapters and R n R ing : **

Benjisevilqueen1979... Little-Miss-Rachel... Mizz Molko... Fidelitas... Brookie1022... RikkuAndChristy4Life...

**everyone else who reads this, r and r if u hav time...thanx**


	15. Dave's Letter

**Last time--->**_Christy helped her get back down to their dorm. She gave Joy her top bunk as Christy got a duvet to put on the window seat. She lay down, and poked her head up the curtain. The school grounds were dim and dark. Her breath was fogging up the glass. In truth, the party had turned out to be a disaster. At around 3:00am, she finally fell asleep._

* * *

Christy woke up, and hit her head on the edge of the window seat.

She checked her watch; 8:56am. The others were still sleeping.

Christy rubbed her head, and checked on Joy who was asleep like the others. She sighed, partially relieved that Joy was safe in her bed. She was reminded of what had happened last night…it seemed so long ago.

Her musings were interrupted by Jackie groaning.

"Is anyone awake…can someone get me a tablet please…"

"Yeah, I will Jackie."

She hopped of her window seat, her back as stiff and sore as ever. Now she knew why no one ever wanted to sleep there. Christy saw that she was shaking slightly.

"Uh, Jackie where do you get them from?"

"My bag…by the…" She stopped talking, and leaned over quickly to use the bucket.

Christy searched her bag and got a couple of tablets and her water bottle. Jackie was still leaning over the bucket.

The morning passed in a haze of tiredness. Torrie woke up first and sat in a bean bag. Lita and Joy woke around the same time, lounging around the room. Jackie stayed in bed, as Lita tried to update her about the night before– although not successfully.

Christy headed down alone for breakfast, as the others were not hungry.

The school was quiet and silent as she made her way down. Only a few people were in the cafeteria.

She grabbed a yogurt and a juice, and headed over next to the window which resembled a day that was the opposite of yesterday. The sky was a heavy grey, and the wind howled against the glass.

She sat down alone.

She then spotted Dave in the doorway, heading over to get breakfast.

Christy tried to keep her head down, wanting to avoid any awkward questions.

She stared out the window, and felt someone join her table. It was Dave.

"Christy…please I need to talk to you."

She looked up, and saw that he hadn't taken anything to eat.

"I don't…I don't think I can help you Dave…"

"No, I mean…hows Joy?"

Christy didn't want to point out that she had found Joy sobbing in the toilets last night.

"I guess she's ok…"

Dave looked down and remained silent. Christy finished her yogurt and sat there with him.

"Christy," he said, looking up at her, "you know I wouldn't do anything to harm Joy, right? I mean…you know…"

Christy thought for a second.

"Of course I know Dave, but whatever you did hurt Joy physically and mentally. It's not your fault," she added hastily, seeing his face. "It's not your fault at all, cause I know you."

He gave a slight nod, and stood up.

"Here, could you give her this," he said, handing Christy a sealed letter.

"Sure," she said, as Dave walked off.

She retreated back up to her dorm, where Joy was sitting by the window seat holding her stuffed dog. Besides from Jackie still in her bed, the other two had left.

"Hey," Christy said.

Joy said nothing but continued to stare out the foggy window.

"Here, Dave told me to give you this…" she handed her the note.

Joy took the note and read it. She started to sob slightly.

Christy checked on Jackie, who had a big headache and was groaning slightly.

"Christy," Joy said quietly. She was holding out the note to her. Christy read it through;

_Joy,_

_I didn't mean to make you cry…you know I wouldn't do anything like that on purpose. _

_I just want to say I'm sorry-even though I know that it would take a while for you to accept this apology. _

_You don't know how much you mean to me…you are one of the most important people in my life and I would do anything to make you forgive me._

_Dave_

**AUTHORS NOTE---> thanx so mush for R and Ring ppl...hope u guys r enjoying this story. if not, give me sum ideas on how to improve it. T****hanks for R and Ring on my last chapter...**

Brookie1022...MrsBMadden...ChainGangBabygurl...Mizz Molko...Fidelitas...RikkuAndChristy4Life...Benjisevilqueen1979

**Thankyou!**


	16. Uncovered Secret

**Last time:**_You don't know how much you mean to me…you are one of the most important people in my life and I would do anything to make you forgive me._

_Dave_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christy handed it back to Joy, who was still hugging her toy. She leaned down to give her a hug.

"Dave wouldn't do anything like that…it was Stacy…"

"I know, I know it's just…I was so shocked, you know?" She said half hiccuping.

Christy nodded and went to turn on the wall heater to warm up the cold room.

The weekend ended as quickly as it had started.

On Monday, the weather was still wet and windy. It seemed that none of the students were in the mood to study at all. It was like that for the entire week, as well as the following weekend. On Saturday evening Dave had visited their dorm, wanting to talk to Joy. Christy left and went down to the library to do her Biology homework on Cells.

She stepped inside where it was warm and quite empty. Christy spotted John sitting hunched over a table near the middle, which came as a shock to her. John wouldn't normally be found in the library. She had hardly seen him all week, apart from Biology lessons where he had been moved to the front for talking too much.

"Hey," he said, grinning as she sat across from him. "Coming to do your Bio homework?"

"Yeah, don't think I can put it off anymore can I," she sighed, taking out her books she had brought.

"This week has been so tiring," he said. "Planning on going to the bar in a few weeks, cause we are allowed one trip a month out of this school. I want you to come."

"So, I have no choice?" She laughed.

He mocked a thinking pose, and said "No, not really."

"Where is it?"

"Quite a long way from here…cause there ain't anything round here, but yeah. It's cool."

The room became gradually darker as they worked. Christy saw Stacy walking towards their table.

"Hey John," she said, stopping behind his chair and putting her hands on his shoulders. "What's up?"

"Stacy, you are the last person we want to see right now," he replied, bringing his hands up to remove her fingers from his back.

"I was only coming to talk to you," she said, casting Christy a dark look. "Do you hate me that much?"

"You'd be surprised," he muttered.

Christy giggled.

"Come on, Cena. Just like old times…"

Christy tried not to be interested and continued working.

"You know…we were so good back then…what happened?"

"Stacy, for the last time, I don't like you, ok?"

"I'm sure that's not what you think, Cena…"

Stacy stalked off, as John returned to his paper. Christy could tell he was looking at her. Trying not to sound too nosy, she asked, "So…did you and Stacy go out or something?"

He was silent for a second. "Uh, yeah but this was ages ago…don't know why I did…"

Christy was both shocked and amused at this piece of information. And, although she hated admitting it to herself, slightly jealous.

"I don't like her anymore…" he said, trying to convince her.

"I'd be surprised if you did."

"I'm serious! I like…uh…"

He looked down on his table and said nothing else.

At 9:30pm, they both headed back up to their dorms. Inside, the window was open to air out the last remaining odour of alcohol as they hadn't had a chance to air it out. But they had to face the consequences of an extremely cold room. Torrie was asleep on her bed, Lita below lying on her back listening to music on her headphones. Jackie was sitting in a beanbag and Joy was sitting on the window seat again.

Christy hopped onto her bunk and fell asleep almost instantly.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok guys, sorry ive been really slow updating. Ive got exams on...ill update as often as possible**


	17. In the courtyard

_Christy hopped onto her bunk and fell asleep almost instantly._

* * *

Christy's mobile phone rang through her dreams early Sunday morning. She rolled over on her side to turn it off, when she noticed a new message from John.

'_tag ur it hahahaa nah good morning'_

Christy could hardly find this an adequate message, but couldn't help smiling.

The day wasn't much to look forward to, until the evening when John invited Christy outside in the courtyard. They found one of the only dry benches and sat down. It was a very blustery day, and the sky was a bright white. But Christy hated being locked inside all day, and accepted John's offer for her to go outside and help write some of his lyrics.

"Yo…yo, yo…something…argg I cant think right now," John sighed, throwing his pen on the paper.

Christy ran her hands through her red hair, which was blowing about.

"What do you rap about?"

His eyes flicked up to her face, and then scanned the paper as if waiting for it to write itself.

"Mainly…life…you know just random things. It just comes to me. I write about what im ready for. I don't follow rules you know…" He paused, in deep thought. "Just…whatever."

"Just whatever," she repeated, nodding. The sky was growing steadily darker. John had given up on his lyrics as they sat there in the gusty wind.

"Listen Christy…I need to tell you something. It's really killing me, so the best thing I can do is just say it…"

"What's up?"

"Even though we only met this year…I feel like, I don't know, like I've known you for years and…I just wanted to say that I really, really like-"

"Cena!"

Shelton was striding toward them, coming to rest beside Christy.

"Hey guys…Christy. What's up?"

"Shelton, real bad timing…" John sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wha- Ohhh," Shelton said, with dawning comprehension. "Whoops sorry John, its just you know…anyway," he said in a loud voice, standing up. "Ill see you guys later," he said, walking off toward the school doors again.

"So what were you going to say?" Christy asked, trying to tame her hair, which was whipping her face.

John paused for a second, and rearranged his hat.

"Anyway," John continued, "I just wanted to tell you that…I really li-"

"Christy!" Joy was running down the steps, toward them. John gave an audible sigh, and put his head in his hands as if praying for tolerance.

"I told Lita bout what happened with me and Dave, and now she's looking for Stacy! I think she's going to do something to her! Come, you have to stop her…if she does, Stacy is going to come after me…please Christy…" Joy said desperately, tugging at Christy's jacket sleeve. Christy glanced at John, who gave her a little wave of the hand.

As she walked toward school, she started to feel bad for John. She knew what he was going to say, but would much rather hear it from his own mouth- not for evidence or verification that he really did like her, but for comfort from all the other things that were going on. But she had been taken away from that too now, striding up the first second of stairs, Joy leading the way.

Lita was standing outside their dorm door one arm around herself, the other texting on her phone.

"Lita," Joy said, stopping beside her, "you haven't done anything…have you? Do you know what will happen to me if you-"

"Relax," Lita breathed, still texting.

"Lita! How can I? If you do anything…it'll be me she comes for, right? She knows im not that type of person to fight back so…so she'll see a weakness…"

"Screw her. You are fine; I haven't even seen Stacy anyway."

"No, please don't…I know you will! _Please_…"

"Listen," Lita said, snapping her phone shut. "What Stacy did to you and Dave was low…even for her standards. Im not going to let her just walk all over you like that. Stacy aint gonna change-she's a bitch. It's what she does."

"I don't think I heard a single 'no' in any of that…"

"Well there's your answer," Lita finished. "And if she does try anything again, she'll have to answer to my fists." Lita mocked punching the air and laughed. Joy, on the other hand, couldn't see anything less funny.

"So…what did you want me for?" Christy asked.

But at that moment, Stacy and her group of friends came walking around the corner, from the fourth floor. With her were Randy and Hunter as well as Trish, Candace and several of her friends from the cheerleaders' squad. They were chatting and laughing loudly.

"Speak of the devil…" Lita murmured. She pocketed her phone, and stood there as calm as ever.

**AUTHORS NOTE: omg sorry guys for not updating! its just now i have to write this story again, cause there was a virus on my comp and it wiped out everything...NOOOOOO and i wrote like 10 more chapters in it! ahhh im so sorry ill re write it asap...R and R plz**


	18. Confrontation

_But at that moment, Stacy and her group of friends came walking around the corner, from the fourth floor. With her were Randy and Hunter as well as Trish, Candace and several of her friends from the cheerleaders' squad. They were chatting and laughing loudly._

_"Speak of the devil…" Lita murmured. She pocketed her phone, and stood there as calm as ever._

* * *

"Lita," Joy said is a desperate whisper. But Lita was already walking toward their group. Christy couldn't just stand there and watch, so she decided to follow Lita. Joy was now looking frantically around for something, and then ran to catch up with Christy. 

The three girls stopped in front of the group of students, who were all looking mildly entertained.

"Uh, do you mind, you are blocking the pathway," Candace said coolly, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I aint here to talk to you Candace," Lita said. "I need to talk to her," she motioned to Stacy, who was sucking on lolly pop, adjusting her blue and white cheerleading skirt.

"What do you want, Lita?" She asked in sickly dulcet tones.

"I want to know what you did to Dave, and why. Surely Randy here provides all the entertainment you need…"

Randy, who had his arm around Stacy, stared at Lita.

"What?" He asked, turning to his girlfriend. "What did you do to Batista?"

Stacy gave a penetrating glare to Lita, who was smirking.

"Nothing…I…I was drunk…"

"Oh really?" Lita said loudly, causing passing students to stop and stare.

Christy stood slightly behind Lita with Joy, who was shaking.

She felt someone prod her back. She turned to see John and Shelton standing there.

"What's going on?" Shelton asked in a whisper.

Before Christy could answer, Lita had pushed Stacy hard in the chest, causing her to fall back into Hunter.

"Watch yourself, _Amy_," Randy said, mocking her name and helping his girlfriend up.

"I don't have to listen to you; you have nothing to do with this, so back off," Lita replied. She shoved Randy too, who looked like he was about to hit her.

"Whoa, whoa hey guys calm down," Shelton had brushed past Christy, and stood next to Lita.

"Get that girl outta here," Randy snarled.

"Why don't you make me!" Lita snapped, stepping up to Randy.

"I aint gonna hit you," he said, half laughing.

"Fine, ill have the honours of doing it first!" Lita's fist swung up and connected with Randy's jaw. She gasped, and held her hand. His anger got the better of him, as he shoved Lita onto the marble floor.

"Back off Orton!" Shouted Shelton. He tried to help her up, but she threw his arms out of the way, sprang up, and tackled Orton.

"Whoa, whoa please Lita, I have a girlfriend!" His group laughed, as Shelton struggled to lift Lita off him as she hit Randy's neck.

"Shelton…get…off me!"

"Guys, you better get the heck out of here or else…" Hunter said, stepping past Stacy.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do?" Lita spat in his face.

"You have no idea…"

"Back off Hunter," Dave shouted, also walking closer to him.

"Guys can we just go…" Shelton stated, trying to restrain an aggressive Lita.

"You asking for another beating, Batista?"

Dave clenched his fists. It took only two seconds…two seconds for Dave to grab hold of Hunter and shove him into the lockers on the right side of the hallway.

"Argg!"

"You don't know how much strength I have, alright Hunter? So you better watch your back…"

Dave released him as Hunter stooped to the floor clutching the back of his head. There was a massive dent in two of the metal lockers. Christy had never seen that side of Dave before. She was, therefore, momentarily shocked. Had Joy also been a victim to Dave's bad side?

Stacy gasped, and glared at Lita.

"This was your fault! You started this!" She screamed.

"Shut up! I didn't do anything…Shelton let me go!" She elbowed him in the ribs, and he let go of her. Lita made straight for Stacy, and kicked her in the stomach. Randy shoved Lita again, but she was ready and stabilised herself. Stacy was winded and gasping for air.

"Get out of here!" Randy shouted at Lita.

"She deserved it," Lita replied spinning around and walking away, holding her sore hand.

Randy helped Stacy up, and glared at Dave, who was standing next to Christy.

"She will pay…and so will you." He picked his girlfriend up, and walked past them. Trish, Candace and another dark haired girl were hovering to help Hunter.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok theres another chapter. Due to my lack my writing this, I seem to have lost my touch i think...oh well, ill get it back soon enough. Thanks to those who reviewed toward my last few chapters. I love you guys :P**

AngelsAriel...Brookie1022...wwefan01...RikkuAndChristy4Life...Fidelitas...Tador...Mizz Molko...Reema


	19. Hunter's Hussle

_Randy helped Stacy up, and glared at Dave, who was standing next to Christy._

_"She will pay…and so will you." He picked his girlfriend up, and walked past them. Trish, Candace and another dark haired girl were hovering to help Hunter._

* * *

John and Shelton turned to go back downstairs. Dave was about to say something to Joy, but she turned and walked towards her dorm. He hung his head and stared at the ground. 

"Dave?" Christy asked, as Trish and the other two girls walked off down the hall fussing over Hunter, who was still holding his head. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied absent-mindedly. He slumped off toward his dorm.

Christy stood there by herself in the dim corridor. She soon retreated to her dorm. Only Joy was in there, reading a book. There was something wrong with her. She seemed so depressed lately; so secluded from everyone. However, school continued as usual the next day, the weather getting from bad to worse. The sky was a dense grey, rain lashing at the windows in biology, distorting the tree branches outside. Their teacher droned on for what seemed like hours, this time moving from cells to organisms.

At the end of the lesson, Joy handed her a note to give to Dave. She felt like everyone's messenger.

Dave sighed after he read her note in maths, leaned back on his chair.

"Do you think she'll ever for give me?" Dave asked unexpectedly, landing his chair on its front legs again, continuing with their algebra work. "I mean, it wasn't my fault…damn Stacy…"

Christy said nothing. She had no idea if Joy was going to forgive him as she had no idea what he had done.

"Haven't you spoken to her?"

Dave said nothing. Class ended suddenly, and Dave muttered 'bye'. Christy couldn't take this. It was tearing her apart as it was to them.

She was walking to English at the end of the day, after the two previous lessons having been completely forgotten. She rounded the corner, submerged in her thoughts when she smacked into the chest of someone.

"Well, well…" drawled the gruff voice of Hunter. Christy staggered backward, and dropped a few of her books.

"You are the last person I want to talk to Hunter, so why don't you just leave me…" Christy mumbled, collecting her books from the floor.

"Like I planned this anyway babe…"

Christy glared up at him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning against the wall.

"But now that you are here…" he bobbed down next to her.

"What," she snapped.

"Touchy, touchy…I like that in you…"

Christy stood up hastily, as Hunter was still kneeling on the floor. She rushed past him and along the corridor. What was he playing at? 'It has to be a trick' she thought, as she entered her noisy English class.

**AUTHORS NOTE---- thanks, once again to those who r and r my chapters. I love seeing what you guys think, as well as knowing people enjoy my stories. Dont worry, there will be more drama soon, and im also thinking about introducing Ashley as a new character. Stay tuned. Lots of 3 charlie x0x**


	20. Tendency for Tactlessness

**Last Time---**_Christy stood up hastily, as Hunter was still kneeling on the floor. She rushed past him and along the corridor. What was he playing at? 'It has to be a trick' she thought, as she entered her noisy English class._

* * *

Joy and Dave were sitting in the corner. He seemed to be in deep conversation with her. She was quiet, examining the tufts of her scarf. Christy was about to take another seat, not wanting to disturb them, until Dave waved at her.

"Hey Christy," Dave said, forcing a smile. Joy remained quiet.

After the lesson, Dave walked away toward the first floor, where John had vocal lessons.

"So…"Christy breathed, as her and Joy walked toward their dorm. "Hows things…"

"Alright…just hectic," she said, unlocking their dorm. "I talked to him…I want to trust him and all that but…im just so scared that he'll do it again…"

"Joy…"

"No, I mean I know he's not…what's the word…capable of it himself, but Stacy, she just…arg…"

"I think you should give him a chance," Christy said, shutting the window against the howling wind and rain. "I mean, he's beating himself up for it…shouldn't that be enough?"

Joy nodded. "I know…it's not his fault, but i… I should talk to him shouldn't i…"

Christy smiled and nodded, as Joy hugged her and headed out into the students infested corridor. So at least that, for what Christy thought anyway, was taken care of.

The next week passed in a confusion of studying, stress and resulted in Christy being extremely tired on Saturday night. She lay face up on her bunk, while Jackie was on the computer. The others were out.

"So Christy," she asked, turning around to face her. "Are you thinking of going to the bar next weekend? John really wants you to go."

Christy sat up, and almost hit her heard on the bed above her. She cocked her eyebrow.

"Did he tell you that?" She asked.

"Well no…but can't you see? Come on, you can't be that dim. Anyway you have to go."

Christy thought for a moment.

"You know this trip thing….don't the teachers know about it?"

Jackies laughed.

"They plan it. They give us this code of conduct form on how we are to behave. Crap like that," she added. "No one ever reads it, anyway."

Christy laughed, and nodded. Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in," Jackie said in a sing-song voice, turning back to the computer.

John walked in, and his head turned to Christy.

"Hey hot stuff," he said teasingly, as Christy held back her laughter. Jackie did not, and Christy shot her a look.

"Well girls, I think yall know about the trip coming up?"

"Speak of the devil," Jackie said, turning to face him.

"No, I just heard you two talking outside the door," he said, jerking his head toward it.

_He is so tactless!_ Christy thought, feeling her face grow hot.

Jackie started laughing again, and Christy wanted to hit her.

"You didn't hear anything...else?" She asked, muffling her giggles.

"I might have heard some things," John said, watching Jackie with amusement.

Christy buried her head in her hands.

"Anyway," John said, covering up the uneasy energy, "I have this to pin up on your board...just so you don't forget," he said, grinning at Christy. He walked over to their notice board, and stuck up a red notice over the school rules pamphlet.

"That's for the trip this Friday night. See you guys then," he said, leaving out through the open door.

Jackie looked at Christy, and started giggling again. Christy chucked a pillow at her.

Sunday came and went, with the unease and guiltiness of not studying, sitting in the pits in many of the students' stomachs. Christy and Joy tried to do their English homework that night, with no success.

"Argg! This is useless. We'll just ask Mr Macintosh how to do this tomorrow…ok?" Joy said, collapsing back onto the window seat.

Christy nodded, and threw her pen and paper on the floor. She lay back on her own bed, and fell asleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE: k guys..another chapter..r and r plz. This is off topic, but is anyone else having trouble selecting a catergory to upload a new story or is it just me? it says i hav to log in...but i am logged in!**


	21. Typical school week

Last Time:_ Christy nodded, and threw her pen and paper on the floor. She lay back on her own bed, and fell asleep._

* * *

Christy was roughly shaken awake, her dreams clattering inside her head.

"Wha…What gives?" She groaned, pulling the duvet over her head.

"School gives," she heard Joys' voice say. "You forgot to set your alarm clock….now come on!"

Christy sat bolt upright, and saw that the others had already left for breakfast. Joy was brushing her hair, and looked at Christy through the mirror.

"Looks like we'll have to do that homework over breakfast."

They walked down to the cafeteria, where most of the students were already. They headed over to their usual table, where Jackie and Torrie sat, eating. Lita was getting her food.

"Where have you guys been?" Jackie asked, spooning into her berry yogurt. "You missed Lita throw a glass of juice on Stacy."

As Christy and Joy's head flicked over to the far table, she saw Stacy trying to wipe the juice off her white singlet with no success.

"Late," Christy said, simply as she kicked her school bag under the table, and got up to get food.

"Well, obviously," she heard Jackie's voice from behind her.

First period, Christy had biology as usual. She walked to the back, and took a seat. Ms Wilson was writing up notes. Joy sat down next to her.

"I saw Stacy in the bathrooms. She is never going to get that stain out," Joy sniggered.

The teacher spoke to them about their assessment on cells, while John kept contradicting everything she said, such as the due date. Next period in math, Christy had to put up with Joy's quiet giggling as Dave constantly mocked the teacher.

"Doesn't seem like anyone respects the teachers here," Christy said thoughtfully, as she and Joy headed out into the courtyard.

"Of course…I mean, where's the fun in that?" She asked Christy.

The weather hadn't improved much. It wasn't raining, but it was still quite windy.

They walked over to a secluded bench, in-between the shelter of tree trunks. Jackie was lying lengthways on her back across it, headphones over her ears, while Torrie sat at her feet, flicking through a novel.

"Hey guys," Torrie said, transfixed to her book.

Joy sat on the grass in front of them. Lita came soon after, and they spent interval laughing at a group of nearby cheerleaders. Stacy was not with them, however.

That night Christy and Joy were furiously working on their Biology assessment; John conveniently annoyed the teacher to the point where she pulled the due date forward.

"Cena is going to pay," Joy muttered, as she typed on the computer.

"Well, you two shouldn't leave things till the last minute," Torrie sang. She had finished her assessment a few days earlier, but was kindly helping to lend her notes. But Christy was still getting annoyed at her proud attitude.

After they handed their work in the next day, Christy was able to enjoy the next three days blissfully. On Friday morning, Christy walked down to the cafeteria alone, as the others were still getting ready. She grabbed a tray, and put only a few things on as she wasn't hungry. Unfortunately, she had to pay the price for coming down alone, as Stacy and her friends kept calling out to her. She tried to block them out, but couldn't ignore the fact that they kept saying John's name.

**AUTHORS NOTE: there you guys go, another chapter. They are a bit...mellow, i guess you could say. Only for now though. J****ust to clarify a few things, Dave doesn't really know what he did to Joy, as Stacy drugged him. Stacy didn't really do anything, as John and Christy interrupted ((which was a very good thing, might i add..)). As for Joy's marks/ bruises, she got them just before John and Christy arrived. Dave obviously lost his temper ((under the influence of whatever Stacy gave him)) at Joy, as she was trying to stop him. He lost control and attacked her..thats that. I would put that in the story, but we are kind of past that little mishap.**

**whew hope we got that off most our chests. Thanks for all those who r and r once again...i really and truely do appreciate your reviews, as they are the fuel for ideas and motivation for my fics. that one was a little short...but dont worry, i shall try my best for a longer one soon. x0x**


	22. Forgotten Meeting

Last Time: _Unfortunately, she had to pay the price for coming down alone, as Stacy and her friends kept calling out to her. She tried to block them out, but couldn't ignore the fact that they kept saying John's name._

* * *

She chose the usual table by the window, until the intercom crackled to life. She heard the principle, Mr. Stevenson, speak. 

"_Students of Arlington High, there will be an important assembly today, fifth period. Make sure you arrive in the hall as soon as possible_."

It clicked off, and Christy resumed eating her cereal.

The day was more stressful than the past ones, as they were beginning a new topic. Fourth period came, and the students were playing Basketball again. Christy kept being put off, as Randy continuously threw the ball into the back of her head.

"Idiot…jerk!" Christy shouted, as she threw her gym bag against the wall in the changing room. She winced and held her throbbing head.

"We can get him back next time," Jackie said. "I can't believe that Mr. Thomas didn't even notice."

They got dressed, and Christy said goodbye to Jackie.

"Where are you going?" She asked from behind. Christy turned around and mouthed English, until she was caught in a large group of seniors heading the other way. She got to her English class, where Joy was sitting outside reading a book.

"Where is that teacher…he's usually here already."

Joy shrugged. "I don't know," she said, getting up. "Where is everybody? Class was supposed to begin ten minutes ago..."

"Im not complaining," Christy laughed. "I need a break."

She then looked around the empty corridor, and clicked.

"Ahh! We are supposed to be in the hall!" She shouted at Joy.

The two then ran down to the first floor, and arrived outside the closed double doors. They could hear the muffled sound of the principle on the microphone. There was a teacher standing outside the door. He shook his head at them.

"Try and find a seat quickly, and don't draw attention," he muttered, reluctantly opening the door.

The two girls stepped inside, where hundreds of senior students sat facing the front. They saw the top of Torrie's head, sitting on a row in the middle. They made their way forward, as students flicked to stare at them. She passed Hunter and Stacy. Hunter held out a hand to stop her.

"Lay me and enter," he started, but Joy pushed her forward. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head.

They finally got to Torrie's row, and took a couple of empty seats next to her.

"Where were you guys?"

"Uh, we forgot about this…" Christy started, but she saw a teacher nearby give her a dark look. She was silent.

"…and I do not, repeat _do not_, want to hear about reckless behavior. Im sure that im not the only one in this room that remembers the incident last year…"

And Mr. Stevenson's voice was drowned out by sniggers. He spoke over them.

"There will be a notice of the code of conduct form in your dorms when you leave. You are to abide by those rules while you are out of school, or I will be forced to retrieve you…"

"Don't worry sir, we'll be good!" John's voice yelled from the back. Christy giggled.

"Mr. Cena, you especially better follow those guidelines. We do not want to ban this event, but if you…push the boundaries…"

Christy's mind wandered away, as she stared at the ceiling. She wondered what they were going to do tonight. As she closed her eyes, she heard everyone in the hall getting up, and felt Joy nudge her.

"Come on…let's go get ready."

"When are we leaving?" Christy asked.

"Um…John and Shelton have cars, so we'll spit up with them. About…seven tonight?"

Christy nodded, as they followed the rest of the students up to the third floor toward their dorms.

**AUTHORS NOTE: thanks for those who R and R! luv charlie x0x**


	23. As the night draws closer

**Last Time** _:"Um…John and Shelton have cars, so we'll spit up with them. About…seven tonight?"_

_Christy nodded, as they followed the rest of the students up to the third floor toward their dorms._

* * *

She heard Jackies shout from behind.

"Ah, you guys tonight is going to be so much fun.."

"It won't, if you're drunk again," Torrie said, although she was smiling. No one could get the hype of leaving school out of their heads.

"Oh come on, live a little."

Torrie tilted her head.

"How can you 'live a little', if half the stuff you do, you forget the next morning?" She asked.

"That's why I'm blessed with a friend like you," Jackie said, in a mockingly sweet voice.

Torrie scoffed, as they came outside their dorm. They walked in, and Jackie immediately opened the closet. Joy jokingly nudged her aside, as they searched for what to wear. Christy plucked a tacked notice to the wall. Joy pulled out a white singlet, and read it over Christy's shoulder.

"No reckless behavior…looks like John's out of luck with you tonight," Joy said, poking Christy in the back.

"Eh, no one follows those damn things anyway," Jackie chimed in. "Im surprised that they haven't sent teachers with us to make sure we are 'keeping up the schools reputation'. Did you hear that fool? Who does he think he's kidding," she continued, still looking through the closet. "At this rate, Mr. Stevenson is as dim as…as something…"

Joy sniggered, as she pulled down a singlet top.

"At least they are letting us go. Other schools keep the students locked up, and don't give them any free time," Torrie said, thoughtfully. "Anyway, we are leaving at seven. Why are you guys getting ready now? It's in four hours!"

Jackie turned around.

"Tsk tsk. Some just don't know the beauty of the time it takes for a girl to ready herself."

Christy laughed, just as the door was flung open. Dave and John were standing there.

"Ahh! Shut that door!" Joy screamed, as she quickly covered herself.

"Wha? Nothing I haven't seen already," Dave said, stepping inside.

"Dave, out! Get out! Don't you guys know about privacy?"

John laughed, and read the notice Christy was still holding.

"Respect your…elders? Whoever wrote this must have been stoned. We aren't going to a freakin' retirement home."

Just then Lita and Shelton came in. Joy yelled.

"Ok, all the guys get out!"

"Come on Jay Jay, we aint going to be a nuisance. Now, you may continue," Dave said, cheekily. He sat on the bed, and watched her. She walked over to him, and hit his arm.  
"Arg…ok, ok! We're leaving!" He said, covering any other exposed area of his body.

**AUTHORS NOTE: thanks for r and ring guys! made 100 reviews! SQUEE**


	24. the carpark

**Last Time:** _Just then Lita and Shelton came in. Joy yelled._

_"Ok, all the guys get out!"_

_"Come on Jay Jay, we aint going to be a nuisance. Now, you may continue," Dave said, cheekily. He sat on the bed, and watched her. She walked over to him, and hit his arm.  
"Arg…ok, ok! We're leaving!" He said, covering any other exposed area of his body._

* * *

For the next few hours, Joy and Jackie were still figuring out what to wear. Torrie was brushing her hair, and Lita was sitting in a bean bag reading a magazine.

"You guys stress too much," she sighed, looking up at them.

"Its all for the good," Jackie said, in a high pitched tone while pulling down a mini skirt.

"Whoa…is someone desperate, or what!" Lita laughed. Jackie flung a shirt at her.

At quarter to six, the guys came in all ready. They sat around the girls' dorm, mostly talking.

"Well…ok," John said, rearranging his hat. "Here's how it is. Dave, Joy and Christy are coming with me," he said, Christy trying to ignore the 'I-told-you-so looks' her roommates were giving her, "And Shelton takes Jackie, Torrie and Lita," John finished.

Joy resumed looking for what to wear, as she wasn't happy. Christy was also searching for her own clothing.

"I have nothing to wear!" Joy cried.

"Why do girls always say that…and yet their drawers are overflowing with clothes?" John asked.

They were running late, so Christy and Joy just grabbed some clothes and put them in plastic bags.

They all headed down to the entrance hall, where several teachers were ticking a long line of waiting students off.

"Arg…this'll take forever," Shelton said, in an exasperated tone. He walked to the front of the line, as the others followed.

"Ok…John, do your magic," he said, pointing to a group of girls near the front.

"What?"

"Do what you do…get us a place in line," Shelton said, as Joy nodded.

John sighed, and walked up to them.

"Uh…hey girls, mind if me and my friends jump in front? I'd really appreciate it…"

He had barely finished his sentence, when they shuffled back. They looked as if they were about to swoon.

"That is so sad," Lita muttered, but jumped in line anyway.

The entrance hall was dim, as no lights were on. Outside the double glass doors, the sky was a deep violet, the horizon glowing white. It cast a dark shadow over the courtyard.

"Alright…Mr. Cena. I believe you read the code of conduct form?"

"I know that thing like the back of my hand," John said, grinning mischievously. The teacher narrowed his eyes, but ticked him off the list, nevertheless.

"Miss…Hemme," he said, ticking Christy off too.

The two walked outside, and sat down on a bench, waiting for the others. The sky was growing steadily darker, as lamp posts around the school started to flicker on.

"Where's you car?" Christy asked.

"Uh…in the school car park. Around that corner. We gonna have some fun tonight," he said, looking at her.

Christy nodded, smiling. Shelton and Lita emerged from the school.

"Those guys are tough. Do you know what he asked me?" Shelton said, walking over to them. "He wanted to know if I was responsible enough to be let out! I can't believe they didn't ask you something like that," He added, shaking his head at John.

"What can I say? They love me, even if my record is a little tainted."

"Tainted!" Shelton started, as the others were walking toward them.

"Ok, let's go," John said, standing up.

"More like scarred…mutilated," Shelton cut through him.

They walked across the dark courtyard, toward a large caged area. Through the large double gates, was the school car park.

"See you guys there," Shelton said, walking off with Jackie, Lita and Torrie.

"Ok…there," John said, walking toward a dark car. Christy walked to the passengers' door, as Joy and Dave waited outside the back doors. As he was unlocking his car, Christy's head turned toward the screams, laughter and music coming from the far side. She was not surprised to find Stacy, Randy, Hunter, Trish, Candace and Maria standing outside a large black BMW.

"Anything for attention," Christy muttered, as she looked at Stacy's mini skirt, that could have passed as a belt.

She hopped inside John's car.

"What the heck is that awful music?" John asked, blocking his ears and looking over his shoulder at Randy's car. He turned on the car, and instantly turned up the radio, which was playing hip hop music. He looked over his shoulder again, to find the group looking at him. John laughed.

"Looks like they've finally realized what real music should sound like," he said, screeching off toward the gates. He stopped behind a long line of other cars, waiting to get out.

"Oh, come on," he said, frustrated. "By the time we get there…hell, it'll be morning."

"Cena, Cena. You still haven't gained any patience, have you?"

Christy turned her head toward Johns wound down window, and saw Stacy standing there. She could hardly mistake that sickly-sweet voice.

John wound his window up, and Stacy shot him a look. She then walked in front of his car, blocking him. John opened his door.

"If you don't move right now, ill run your ass over," John said, in an annoyed tone. Stacy stayed where she was, and hopped onto his car bonnet.

"Ah, get off! You're scratching the paint!" John shouted at her, as the cars in front moved forward toward the gates.

"And what nice paint it is too…"

Another blonde haired girl came into view, standing a few feet away from his car, arms crossed. Christy had never seen her before. And by the sounds of it, Joy hadn't either.

"Who the hell are you?"

The girl shot Joy a look, and straightened her denim mini skirt. She spun around, and showed the back of her singlet top. It was personalized with the name _Ashley_.

"And don't you forget it, girlie," Ashley said, flipping her blonde and brown locks over her shoulder. She seemed to be eyeing John with great interest, which wasn't at all surprising to Christy.

Stacy giggled, and slid off his car, and ran a long manicured nail along the side of its hood. She walked around toward Christy's side, still smiling.

John groaned, and hopped up in his seat to see the damage. As Stacy was about to pass the passenger door, Christy flung it open, full force, knocking Stacy off her feet. Joy started laughing, as Trish and Randy came jogged over to help her up. She pushed her boyfriend away, and limped back to their car.

Ashley smirked as Stacy walked away. Christy had the feeling that she wasn't friends with Stacy, which was a slight relief. She also walked away, but to another car with a group of teenagers standing around it. Its trunk was open, and it looked like they were examining the boom box, which was turned up loud.

"Christy!" Dave said, from the back. "Who knew you had it in you?"

Joy continued laughing off her fit of giggles.

"Oi Cena! Move that heap of junk forward!"

John wound down the window, and looked at the boy in the car behind him.

"Jericho, shut your trash talking mouth up," John shouted, though he was grinning.

They moved forward through the now crowded car park, toward the gates near the end. Students here and there, were standing outside cars, some of them already drunk. They passed a couple, who were all over each other on a car, while their friends cheered and pointed.

John drove out the gates from the car park, through the small road that cut through the school courtyard. They followed the line of cars toward the larger steel gates that led out of the school.

As they moved forward, they could see two more teachers stopping to double check on a list, who was going with who.

John came to a stop, as one of them held out her arms to stop him from going any further. The other motioned to wind down his window.

"This is like a police drug test," Joy mumbled, as the teacher cut across her.

"And who's driving in this car?" He asked, looking at John. "Ah, Mr Cena. And Miss Giovanni…Hemme and Mr Batista. I just pray that you are responsible, John, to get them there with no dramas?"

"Oh you know me, Mr Santos. Im a drama-free guy," John said, with gusto.

Mr Santos nodded his head, and let them drive through.

"Or not!" John yelled, turned his car sharply right, and screeched off along the deserted road.

Christy looked in the rearview mirror, and saw the disapproving looks from the teachers as they stared after John's car.

**AUTHORS NOTE : omg! im sorry for not updating...ive been so busy. But this is the main story im focusing on...im making a WWE camp soon and that shud b good. R and R as always if u want :P u guys seriously rock ((as much as u might get sick of hearing it, but u do..))**

**charlie x0x**


	25. An unfortunate event

**Last Time:** _"And who's driving in this car?" He asked, looking at John. "Ah, Mr Cena. And Miss Giovanni…Hemme and Mr Batista. I just pray that you are responsible, John, to get them there with no dramas?"_

_"Oh you know me, Mr Santos. Im a drama-free guy," John said, with gusto._

_Mr Santos nodded his head, and let them drive through._

_"Or not!" John yelled, turned his car sharply right, and screeched off along the deserted road._

_Christy looked in the rearview mirror, and saw the disapproving looks from the teachers as they stared after John's car._

* * *

The road was a straight strip of asphalt that cut through a desert like terrain. There were hardly any street lights, so it was mostly pitch black, but for the hundreds of car lights that streamed out from the school gates. They passed the train station in which Christy had first arrived here.

Joy and Dave began to play fight in the back.

"Oi you two, id like to keep this ride G rated," John teased.

"How long does it take to get there?" Christy asked.

"About and hour and a half," Dave said from the back, still tickling Joy. "But when Cena's driving, about twenty minutes.."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it," John said, steeping on the gas pedal a bit harder for a second. "Nos…whooo!"

"You wish," Joy giggled from the back.

"Wait, do you have our clothes?" Christy asked.

"Yeah here," Joy answered, holding up the plastic bag.

"What, are you two gonna get changed in the back seat?" John asked, grinning.

"We had no time!" Christy protested. John cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Well, go on then."

Christy shot him a look, as she climbed over the hand brake to the backseat.

"Can I stay here?" Dave asked, teasingly. Joy gave him a shove, and he climbed grudgingly to Christy's front seat.

"Don't look," Christy said, pulling off her jumper.

"What if my eyes accidentally look in the rearview mirror and accidentally see you getting dressed?" John asked.

"Then id accidentally beat you up," Christy said.

"Here," Joy said, passing her a pair of jeans.

Then from the car behind them, she could here them tooting their horn. Christy wondered for a fleeting moment if they had seen them changing. But it was pitch black, and they sounded too far away to have seen anything.

"What do they want?" John asked, slowing down so that the car behind could catch up. "Christy or Joy…pop out of the sunroof, see what Jericho wants."

Christy absent mindedly stood up to see what the other car wanted, until she realized that she only had her bra on. She shot back down into the car.

"Arg…oh my god," she stressed, as she heard the guys behind whistling and calling out. She quickly pulled her jumper back on, and poked her head out of the open sunroof again. The car behind them was an old convertible, and a blonde haired boy was standing up shouting something to her.

"What!" Christy yelled.

"…Spirit Bar! Tell John it's the Spirit Bar on the main street! He'll know where to go! Also there's a carnival afterward…Pass it on!"

Christy nodded, and retreated back into the warmth of the car.

"John, that guy behind said something about the Spirit Bar on the main street? And a carnival. He said to pass it on."

"Oh, yep," John said, speeding up to the car in front of them.

Christy once again popped her head out of the car sunroof, and passed the information onto the guy sticking his head out of the window in front of them. He then caught up to the car in front of him.

"Ok," Joy said, slipping into her skirt. Christy then removed her jumper again. It turned out to be the worst timing possible.

Randy was speeding up to John from behind, and was now over taking him by driving on the wrong side of the road. Randy wound down his window, and let out what sounded like a wolf call.

"Geez Cena, I would have thought that someone like you would be in the back already," he snarled, narrowing his eyes. Stacy was sitting smugly beside him. When Randy wasn't looking, she winked at him. Christy and Joy struggled to cover themselves up. But then, Hunter, who was in the back seat, wound his own tinted window down releasing a thick cloud of smoke.

"Hey Christy," he drawled, Maria and Candace sitting beside him. "Seems you're living up to my favorite fantasy," he added, eyeing her with great interest. Candace and Maria started laughing. He pulled the joint back into his mouth. They then sped up, turning sharply in front of John. He pressed down on the car horn.

"Those idiots," John muttered.

Joy and Christy quickly dressed, lest anyone else unwanted drive past. She sat up, and saw ahead that Randy had over taken two more cars. Their car was swerving all over the place.

They were silent most of the way, and arrived at about quarter past eight. They had been unaware that they had entered a small suburb, which grew into the heart of the hustle and bustle. John parked on the side of the road, which was already packed with other cars. The road was filled with students walking towards the bar, as well as other people who were avoiding the paths of the raging teens.

John opened the car door, and the others got out.

Christy straightened her top, and looked across the crowded road toward the Spirit Bar. It had a wooden exterior, and looked two stories. A large crowd was milling around outside of it, and the sign was bright neon blue and white.

Christy crossed the road with John, as Joy and Dave were wrestling again behind them.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok guys, sorry not much action happening yet...i swear this is one of the build ups to a very climatic scene :P since i have so many loyal reviewers, i shall start replying ur reviews starting today. i love u guys! PS: school has started again...darn. I will totally continue updating tho!**

**chapter 24- the carpark**

dulcedivaxo

I love this story! Christy and John would be so cute... hope you get to update more, its one of my faves! xox

**Im so glad you're enjoying it :). Dont worry, there will be a lot more John/Christy coming up.**

AngelsAriel

You can repeat it as much as you want, I don't mind hearing I rock! ;) LOL. Anyways, I totally understand you, I haven't been updating myself... but I'll try to. I'll recomend your story on my next update, because I love it so much!

Hum, a new girl... is Ashley good or bad? I'd go with bad, then good... I dunno, it's up to you!

Keep up the great work!

**Thankyou my loyal reviewer :P. Ashley is kind of neutral, but is tough at the same time...she's after john, so will only be a bit testy to those around him aka christy. Keep reading to find out!**

**charlie x0x**


	26. Spirt Bar

**Last Time:** _John opened the car door, and the others got out._

_Christy straightened her top, and looked across the crowded road toward the Spirit Bar. It had a wooden exterior, and looked two stories. A large crowd was milling around outside of it, and the sign was bright neon blue and white._

_Christy crossed the road with John, as Joy and Dave were wrestling again behind them._

* * *

They walked up to the bouncer, where John showed him his ID card.

"Fine, don't wait for us," Christy heard Jackie say, as she, Shelton, Lita and Torrie came up behind them.

"What?" John said, innocently. "Come on, let's go."

They entered the club with much difficulty, as it was packed with people. It was a large building, the lower floor holding the dance floor, a DJ and a long expansive bar that stretched across the wall to their right. There was a second level that was joined by a wide staircase to their left. It was like a balcony that wrapped around the room. People leaned over the banisters, watching those below.

The music was extremely loud, and pumping through the room. The only lights on were lasers and neon lights. John led the others through the thick crowd toward the staircase. They walked up the stairs, toward a far corner booth, that was the only empty one left.

"Finally," Lita sighed, taking a seat and shuffling around toward the middle.

"Bring on the party!" Jackie laughed. "By the way, where's Dave and Joy?"

Christy smirked, looking toward the staircase at the end. Dave was chasing Joy toward their table. He caught her around the waist.

"Get a room," John shouted, and the looked back to the others. "You guys want drinks?"

Christy followed John back down to the bar below, and fought their way through the people. They took a seat on the stools that lined the bar. Christy looked toward the door, and saw Randy and his group entering.

"I thought they were in front of us?" Christy asked.

John looked toward the door also. "Who knows what they get up to. So you looking forward to the night?" He asked her, with a cheeky grin.

"You remember that day in the courtyard," Christy suddenly asked. The question had been lingering in her stomach ever since he failed to tell her what he felt. John nodded.

"Well…what were you going to say?" She continued, shouting slightly due to the loud music and screams from the people around them.

"Uh…I forgot," John said, shifting in his seat. He tilted his head away from her. "Well I didn't really forget…it's just, maybe this isn't the best time?"

Christy cocked her eyebrow, and felt a little let down.

"Oh…"

"Listen, I better take these up to the gang…they will be getting restless," he said, motioning to the glasses in front of him.

Christy stayed behind, unable to really think anything. Since when did John become a little reluctant to try and tell her his feelings for her? She watched him walk up the staircase, and he cast a quick look at her. She turned back toward the bar.

"Christy, what's up?" She heard Jackies voice.

Christy shrugged, as Jackie sat on John's stool. She ordered a drink.

"Is it John," she said, looking at Christy. It was more a statement than a question. She shrugged again.

"I don't know. It's nothing."

Jackie tilted her head.

"Anyway, John got me the wrong drink. Those were a little too weak for me, if you know what I mean," she said, taking a sip of her own drink. Christy smiled, as a group of guys walked up behind them.

"Hey girls, mind if we buy you a drink?"

Christy raised her eyebrow.

"No, that's ok."

"Aw, come on. It won't hurt," he said, smirking.

"We are fine, thanks," Christy said, ignoring Jackie's looks.

"No we aren't," Jackie chimed in, pushing her glass away.

"Jackie," Christy hissed through clenched teeth.

One of the guys gave Christy a weird look.

"She looks old enough to decide what she wants," he told her. "And what about you, babe?"

Christy glared at him.

"Listen, you pathetic jerk. Why don't you buy some other vulnerable girl a drink that you can spike, and then end up getting laid? We aren't joining you tonight. Im onto you, you horny bastard," she said, still looking at the main guy in the group.

"I wish," he smirked. But they didn't move.

"Come on, Jackie," Christy said, taking her arm. But Jackie stayed in her seat.

"Christy, come on!" She said, smiling. "They aint going to do anything!"

"Jackie!" Christy said in a desperate whisper.

"Listen, you don't have to stay. I can look after myself."

Christy cast her look. She wanted to look after Jackie, but did not want to hang around a bunch of stoners.

"Fine," she said, her temper rising. She pushed her way through many protesting people, back toward the staircase. She walked up it, and headed toward the booth. Dave, Joy and John were the only ones there.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: theres another chapter. Seems all my reviewers have left and ran away lol. Oh well. R and R as always whoever reads this... :P**

dulcedivaxo

AH. I'm getting so excited for more! This is one of the best stories I've ever read. Christy and John aint the only cute ones.. Joy and Dave are pretty cute too... but I really hope Christy and John get their feelings out in the open soon, cause I think they'd be a freaking adorable couple! Keep it up!

**You like Joy and Dave? You may find an upsetting chapter in the future tho...thats all im saying! thanks :P**

AngelsAriel

You don't have to thank me, I really love your story and the least I can do is review, right? So, anyways, I can't wait to read more of your wonderful story! What will happen at Spirit Bar? I hope Christy and John get to... hum... interact a bit more! XD

Keep up the awesome work!

Ari

**Thankyou so much. John and Christy will definately interact more and more through each chapter. thanks for reading!**

**charlie x0x**


	27. Atrocious Addiction

**Last Time:** _Christy cast her look. She wanted to look after Jackie, but did not want to hang around a bunch of stoners._

_"Fine," she said, her temper rising. She pushed her way through many protesting people, back toward the staircase._

_She walked up it, and headed toward the booth. Dave, Joy and John were the only ones there._

* * *

"Hey Christy," Joy said, taking a drink out of her coloured plastic cup.

John grinned at her, and moved over so she could sit.

"Keep an eye out for Jackie. She's chatting up some guys," Christy told the others.

"Well, that's not a surprise," Joy answered.

The four of them talked for a while, until Joy got thirsty and Christy ventured back down to the bar with her.

"Ugh…watch it, jerk!" Joy said, as she was shoved aside by a vulgar dancer.

She quickly bought a drink, and they stood watching the other dancers. Christy saw that Jackie was getting even more acquainted with the guys. Christy sighed. But that wasn't what was bothering her.

"Christy, you ok?"

Christy said nothing.

"John seemed kind of quiet when he came up with the drinks. What's going on with you two?"

"You tell me."

"I know he likes you…everyone does. Good things take time," Joy sang. "Ok, that was dry. But don't worry."

Christy was comforted by her message, and grabbed a drink of her own. They walked toward the edge of the room, and talked a while. That was when Joy felt something land on her head.

"Ah…what the…"

She reached up a hand and felt something thick and wet running through her hair. She pulled her hand down. It was covered in blue paint.

"Ugh…"

She shot her head upward, and who should be standing there but Dave and John, their arms holding a large water gun each. They were leaning over the railings, laughing. John shot down at Christy, and she quickly jumped underneath the over hang of the second floor balcony.

"John Cena! Wait till I get up there!" Christy yelled, wiping paint off her face and neck.

John and Dave were now attacking the crowd of dancers with the paint.

Christy couldn't help but laugh at Joy. She had paint running down her face and onto her white singlet. Joy then ran toward the staircase. Christy hoped that Dave was quick on his feet. She headed over to the bathroom, and pushed the girl's door open. She went into one of the cubicles, and tugged at the toilet paper to clean her face.

She suddenly heard someone enter, and closed the cubicle door so that they wouldn't see her state.

"…yeah well, don't ask me. Hunter has his own way of getting this stuff."

Christy held her breath, as she heard the sound of Stacy's voice. She could here the other three girls; Trish, Candace and Maria enter also.

"He has connections," Stacy continued.

"Yeah…but this is expensive," she heard Candace say.

She heard Stacy make a noise, and the tap turning on.

"This club air is torture to my skin…It's like…dry…"

Christy could picture Stacy vainly checking herself out in the bathroom mirror. Christy quickly wiped the rest of the paint off her face. Her top had blue stains on it, but she couldn't do anything about that now. She couldn't stay locked in the bathroom all night.

She pushed the door open, and Stacy froze looking at Christy through the bathroom mirror. Christy walked over and washed the paint off her hands.

"Well, look who it is…" Stacy said.

Christy smiled.

"Trust me, im on to you."

This wiped the smirk off Stacy's face, as the other three girls stood behind them.

"That'll look good on your records. Miss Keibler…cheerleading squad…ultimate bitch. Did drugs," Christy added.

Stacy scowled.

"You tell anyone, and ill rip your throat out."

Christy just laughed.

"You don't have the guts, Stace. Anyway, I have…business to attend to. With John," she said, amused at the jealous expression on Stacy's face.

"John doesn't like you, Christy," Stacy suddenly said, her eyes firing up.

Christy just rolled her eyes, and left the room. She could hear Stacy talking to the others as she closed the bathroom door. She could tell that Stacy was still not over John.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys! another chapter up. Hope u enjoy :) **

AngelsAriel  
2006-02-12  
ch 26, reply 

Oh no! Upsetting? I love Dave and Joy too! Both pairs are so cute... how come John didn't tell Christy anything? And I have a feeling Jackie's getting into trouble... :( I just hope she doesn't. Anyways, great chapter, I just wanna keep reading right now! Keep up the great work and please update fast!

Ari

**Lol John is a bit of a weird guy when it comes to this...who isnt? I guess we'll have to wait and see lol. Thanks Ari :)**

Fidelitas  
2006-02-12  
ch 26, reply 

You are back with this great story,i'm glad!  
I have just read your 3 last chapters,because I hadn't the time lately and I can see things are going on...  
John wanna find the best time and place to tell Christy how he feels about her,I think that's all.  
Jackie is getting herself in some trouble,I can feel it :(  
What about Dave & Joy,I can't wait for reading more about it...

Update soon,please :)  
3 very good chapters!

**I am SO back with this story...and nice to see you back too lol. John is having bad luck with telling Christy, but i is coming up...some time soon. Jackie is the troublesome one... thanks so much :)**

dulcedivaxo  
2006-02-11  
ch 26, reply 

Uh oh... I know what 'disappointing' means... lmao. As long as John & Christy are okay... they're my fave ;).

**LMAO...u got it. I aint giving away any more lol. John and Christy are my fav too**

Dyna Betita  
2006-02-11  
ch 26, reply 

:-o NO! What's gonna happen to Jackie! Hope she takes care of herself! Keep updating for more! I'm dying!

**lol read on, something will happen...thanks for reviewing :)**

**luv charlie x0x**


	28. A change of scenery

**Last Time:** _"You don't have the guts, Stace. Anyway, I have…business to attend to. With John," she said, amused at the jealous expression on Stacy's face._

_"John doesn't like you, Christy," Stacy suddenly said, her eyes firing up._

_Christy just rolled her eyes, and left the room. She could hear Stacy talking to the others as she closed the bathroom door. She could tell that Stacy was still not over John._

* * *

Christy walked back toward the staircase. The bar looked like it had become more packed.

She saw that Joy had gotten Dave back, as he had red paint smeared across his face. John was nowhere to be seen. Lita was probably with Shelton somewhere, and Torrie was not back either.

"Looks like you cleaned up," Dave said, half laughing at Christy. She looked down at her stained top. She was about to tell him off, when she heard the distinct squeal of Jackie. Christy ran to the railings, and looked down. Jackie was still sitting by the bar, with the same guys. A few of them seemed to be molesting her. Christy ran down the stair case, and walked toward where they were. She pushed through the circle of boys, and tugged at Jackies arm.

"Come on…let's go…"

But Jackie seemed to be out of it to pay any attention to what was going on.

"What have you done to her!" Christy yelled at the same guy that had asked her for a drink earlier. He shrugged, but started smiling. Christy kept a hold of Jackie's arm.

"I thought you would've moved on by now," Christy said, looking at him. He shook his head. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the guys shoot a hand over Jackie's glass and drop a pill into it. Christy couldn't believe how bad his timing was, so she started to laugh. The main guy narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. Christy took hold of the glass, and tipped it over his lower area. He jumped back.

"What's your deal!"

He quickly pushed Christy toward the bar. She recovered, and kicked him in the shins. Then, one of his friends held Christy around her neck, and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He yanked it back, making it hard for her to breathe.

"And that's what little girls like you get for interrupting," the other said, rubbing his shins.

Christy glared at him, as her neck was pulled back again.

She suddenly heard the sound of a bottle shattering, and she shut her eyes as tiny pieces of glass rained onto her face. The boy immediately let Christy's hair go, and collapsed behind her.

John was standing there with the broken end of the bottle. Christy massaged her scalp, as Dave walked toward Jackie. He easily pushed the trouble makers away. They didn't dare try anything, as Dave was larger than them. He picked up Jackie, and slung her over his shoulder. John walked up to Christy, and took her hand. He led her out of the crowd, toward the main exit.

"What were you doing? You could've been hurt," John said, as the stopped outside.

"I was looking after my friend," Christy said, defensively.

"I know…but…I was worried."

Christy smiled.

"Look, I better get the others. We can head down to the carnival, ok?"

Christy nodded, and watched him go back inside. She wrapped her arms around herself. The night was quite still. The music was still blazing from inside the club, and the streets were still packed with cars and people. She looked up to a lit clock, and saw that it was almost 11:30pm.

Few people were outside the bar, as most of them were still in. After a few minutes, Jackie came out with Joy. She seemed to be her usual self. Dave followed them.

"Im sorry Christy…I didn't realize..."

"It's fine," Christy said, half smiling.

More students were starting to leave the bar. They had obviously heard about the carnival down the street. John exited with a large group of them, as well as Torrie, Lita and Shelton.

"Ok guys," He said, as they huddled in a small group. "The carnivals just down the road from here. There's no way I'll be able to find parking, so is it ok if we walk?"

They nodded, and started to walk across the road to the other side of the busy street.

"Ah…Jackie, get out of the way!" Torrie shouted, as Jackie was dancing on the street. She was blocking someone trying to back out of a car park. Torrie grabbed her by the arms, and pulled her onto the pavement.

"Sorry…" Torrie told an annoyed driver.

"Looks like Jackie's feeling a bit better. Probably just needed fresh air," Joy said to Christy.

Dave then grabbed Joy around the waist from behind. Christy felt a little out of place, so she decided to catch up to John, who was walking in front of her.

"Hey," he said, looking ahead. There were a few more students in front of their group, singing and chatting loudly. Behind them there were even more of them. About two hundred metres away, were bright lights, whirling rides and music coming from the main street carnival.

"So," Christy said slowly, swinging her arms. "How did you find the bar?"

John laughed.

"Good fun. I especially liked the bit where I hit you with paint," he said, grinning cheekily at her. Christy couldn't help feel her knees turn to jelly.

"Yeah, well look at my top. Ill never get that stain out…"

John look a little guilty.

"Don't worry; ill buy you a new one if you want."

Christy shook her head. She linked arms with his, and was surprised at her own daring. He took it all in his stride. Then John suddenly jumped, and turned around. Ashley was standing there, her group of friends a little way behind them, all laughing and giggling.

"Hi, John."

"How the heck do you know my name?" John shot at her, as he unlinked arms with Christy.

"Come on…a guy like you can't go around unnoticed for too long. So, what you doing?" She asked, playing with her black wrist cuff. John raised his eyebrow at her.

"Uh…I was going to go with my friends to the carnival…"

"Oh…you mean her," Ashley asked, jerking her head at Christy.

"My name's Christy…and don't you forget it," Christy said, mocking what Ashley had said earlier. John snorted. Ashley narrowed her green eyes.

"Like I care," she spat, before turning back to her friends.

Christy looked at John, and started laughing.

"Doesn't it…like, matter to you that…like every girl that sees you, falls in love with you?" She asked, still laughing.

"What do you mean?"

Christy almost choked, but was interrupted by a loud bang from a fire work up ahead. It shot up in gold, and exploded into a shower of green sparks. It contrasted amazingly against the pitch black sky.

They walked a little further along, until they came to a long line of people.

"Oh, come on!" Christy heard Shelton shout from behind her. She figured he had hardly any patience, ever.

John poked her in the back, and she turned around.

"Yeah?"

Without elaboration, he took her by the arm, and led her out of the line.

"You want us to save your places?" Christy heard Lita call from behind them. Christy turned to say something, but John kept tugging at her arm.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys! another chapter up hope you enjoy :)**

AngelsAriel  
2006-02-15  
ch 27, reply 

Aww, you're welcome! Anyways, great chapter... everytime I read one I just want to keep reading, and reading... it's addictive! But a good addiction. ;) Can't wait to see what happens next!  
Keep up the great work!

Ari

P.S. So glad you're getting more reviews!

**as long as im writting a fic thats enjoy by a handful of people, thats fine by me :) Its good to hear that my story is a "good" addiction lmao!**

dulcedivaxo  
2006-02-15  
ch 27, reply 

You're a great writer. I have 2 top favorite stories, and this is my favorite. The anticipation of John telling Christy how he feels about her is going to kill me lmao.

**Aww thankyou sooo much! i kno how you feel...john will hopefully tell christy soon depending on where my story goes lol. thanks for reading :)**

**charlie x0x**


	29. The Haunted House

**Previously on Arlington High:** _Without elaboration, he took her by the arm, and led her out of the line._

_"You want us to save your places?" Christy heard Lita call from behind them. Christy turned to say something, but John kept tugging at her arm._

* * *

"John….John, what the heck are you doing?" Christy asked, as he led her to the front of the line. He kept walking along the boundary of the carnival fence, and turned its corner into a small alleyway.

"John, will you just...Where are we going?"

"Just…here," he said, motioning to a large hole in the fence. Christy cocked her eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Isn't this kind of like….wrong?" Christy said, looking around behind her. "Won't we get caught?"

"Nah, come on."

John crouched down, and crawled through. Christy stayed on the other side.

"Christy, come on. You wanna come in, or not?" John asked, standing up to face her on the other side.

"I…I don't know…."

Christy bit her lip, but followed him through.

"And she finally arrives," John said, as Christy brushed dirt off her skirt.

They walked around the parked caravans and trailers toward the main entrance. It was filled with people, now splitting off into different directions. John turned to Christy.

"Wanna wait for the others?" John asked, looking toward the ticket booth.

Christy looked over too, and saw Stacy walking in, talking to Randy.

"Uh…you want to, like, get something to eat? While we wait, I mean..."

John nodded, and headed over to the hotdog stand.

The carnival was very much classic looking; string lights over hanging everyone, fireworks going off somewhere deeper in the commotion, and stalls here and there. The rides were a little further along the small path, in-between the stalls.

Shelton and Lita walked through the ticket booth. Lita did a double take on Christy, and ran over.

"How the hell did you get in so quickly? Did Cena get you guys a place in line again?"

Christy laughed.

"No just…never mind."

Lita shrugged, as John walked over with about five hotdogs.

They sat on a low brick wall, and waited for the others to arrive. Dave, Joy, Torrie and Jackie came in together.

"So, what do we do?" Dave asked, taking two hotdogs from John.

"Let's split up and meet again later," Lita suggested. She tugged at Shelton's arm, and they headed off without waiting for the others to say something. John shrugged, and dragged Christy off also.

"So, what do you want to do first?" He asked, as they walked down the path together.

"Umm…how about the house of horror? I've always liked going to those," Christy said, jumping up and down.

John laughed.

"You sure? Sure it's not too much for you?"

Christy raised her eyebrow, and ran off in the direction of the house of horror.

John arrived a minute after Christy did. Consequentially, she was at the start of the line.

"No fair…no warning…" John puffed, going in front of her.

Christy laughed, and walked up the old wooden stairs with him. An official dressed in black was waiting there.

"Hey guys. You are about to enter the house of horror. It's about a fifteen minute walkthrough. If it becomes too much for you, hold up this red flag and you will be escorted out.." He said, handing her a small red flag.

The scene was set for the haunted house; It was placed on a hill, overlooking the whole park. Trees surrounded the back of the dilapidated two story building, blocking light and making the place look too dark for comfort.

John walked through the open door first, as Christy followed. A dark hallway was in front of them.

"Ohhhhh, you scared yet?" John whispered, taking baby steps through the hall.

Christy smiled, as the floor creaked below them.

"Whoa…"

They continued to edge their way toward the end doorway.

"Well, this is nice…" John said, just as a 'thunk' was heard up ahead.

They walked forward, and John opened the door in front. It was a pitch black room. Christy could hear the water dripping in the pipes.

"Oh great," Christy muttered, as they walked inside. The door slammed shut behind them, making them both jump.

Christy clutched to Johns arm, and heard something shift to her right.

"Ah…move faster…"

Suddenly, all the lights flickered on, and a person was behind them. He looked dead, and was dressed in a doctor's uniform. He was holding a bloody butchers knife in one hand, and a syringe in the other.

"You haven't finished your checkup…" he walked slowly toward them. Christy screamed, and ran for the door ahead.

John entered, and shut the door behind him. They were in another dark hall way.

John led the way into another room, which turned out to be a morgue.

"What…oh geez…"

Christy flinched, as one of the trays was out, holding a supposed deceased.

"Ugh…this is freaking me out," she squirmed, hurrying past it toward the far door.

Just as she turned the handle, she heard moaning behind her. The corpses were walking toward them.

"Ahh! Oh my god!" Christy screamed, wrenching the door open.

John started laughing.

"I thought you were brave?" He mocked.

Those on the other side started to bang on the door, John was holding back.

"Ugh…don't let them in," Christy sang, jumping on the spot.

Over the next ten minutes, John and Christy explored the upper stories which held more scary things. Christy continued to scream.

They exited at the back of the house, Christy trying to brush the cobwebs off her.

John was still laughing.

"That was fun," he said, walking toward her.

Christy smiled weakly, as they made their way around toward the front of the house. As she complained to John about her 'girlish behavior', she spotted a small light emitting from the forest.

"Hey what's that?"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey guys there is another chapter up. I really hope you are enjoying this story, as much as I am writting it :)**

**charlie x0x**

jeffhardy4ever  
2006-02-20  
ch 28, reply 

those were great chapters! i really want to know where john took christy, and just to get things clear in my head, is shelton and lita together? omg, my head is soo screwed up! lol!

so plz update soon! this story rules! xx:D

**lol it might not be what you had in mind. lol oh well, hope ur enjoying this story :)**

AngelsAriel  
2006-02-20  
ch 28, reply 

Yeah, John better be dragging Christy aside to tell her he likes her cause I AINT WAITIN MUCH LONGER! Lol, just kidding. I'd wait a century, as long as I could keep reading this story! Keep up the awesome job, loved this chapter!

Ari

**lol another disappointment! just building the tension :P**

dulcedivaxo  
2006-02-19  
ch 28, reply 

Sir Cena, knight in shining armor to the rescue. Aw, I can't wait to see where he's taking her!

**ahh hope ur not dissapointment...i had to end the previous chapter sumhow...and maybe some of you guys got the wrong idea. Oh well, thanks for reading :P**


	30. Fury Unfurled

Last Time: _Christy smiled weakly, as they made their way around toward the front of the house. As she complained to John about her 'girlish behavior', she spotted a small light emitting from the forest._

_"Hey what's that?"_

* * *

As they walked toward it, they noticed that it was a cigarette. Hunters joint. With him, were Stacy, Randy, Maria and Candice. They hadn't seen John or Christy yet, however.

"Typical," John said, as they walked away.

"I don't see what they get out of that…what do you think would happen if the teachers found out?"

"Probably expulsion…so what do you wanna' do now?" He asked.

"John, what I want is to talk. I mean, I know you were going to say something that time at school…now is a good a time as any, right? Can't we just…"

"Christy, Christy. We can talk, ok?" He told her, grinning. "Where do you wanna do it?"

Christy was shocked at his renewed willingness, and pointed to the large Ferris wheel.

They walked down the hill, and joined the queue. They waited for five minutes, until the ride stopped to let them on.

"Hope you're not scared of heights," John teased, as they waited for their seats to rotate.

Christy laughed, as they both sat down on the Ferris wheel. It jolted upward, and began to rotate slowly.

"Sooo, what did you have on your mind?" He asked.

Christy gave him a deadly look. How could he ask that, when he's been playing mind games this whole time?

"Uh, well…let's start with everything. I know you want to tell me something…"

John scratched the back of his neck.

"Ok. Well…ok. Ok," John said, looking down.

Christy was getting restless, and began to swing her feet over the long drop in front of her. They were almost at the top.

"Christy…I…ugh," he gave a sigh, and looked at her.

_What the hell is wrong with him? He never hesitated before…_

"Well…Christy, I just wanted to tell you that I really…enjoy the friendship that we have."

Christy blinked, and waited for him to continue to say what he was saying. When he didn't speak, she looked forward.

"Oh. Well…that's…that's good," she said, forcing herself to hide her disappointment. "Is that…all?"

John nodded, and grinned at her. He looked forward too.

"So you've been trying to get me alone to tell me that…you enjoy our friendship?" She asked, her voice rising with incredulity.

"Well, yeah. Did you expect something else?"

Christy looked at him. His face definitely showed he was hiding something. He just didn't want to admit it.

"John, come on. I know that you've got something else to tell me. Torrie…and Jackie, they've said that you…"

John looked at her. He looked slightly angry, and it scared her.

"That I what, Christy?"

His tone was firm and harsh. It shocked her, and she didn't answer.

"Huh? What am I 'sposed to tell you, since Jackie and Torrie know everything?"

Christy opened her mouth. He was trying to avoid the question. Trying to turn the spotlight on her.

"John, I-"

"Look, just forget it."

He turned away from her. Christy frowned. She wasn't going to take this.

"John, I know you have something to say! So why don't you just spit it out for all our sakes?"

He flicked his head toward her, and glared. Christy had never seen him like this.

"There's nothing else to say," he replied, laughing slightly. There seemed to be something slightly maniacal about his laugh.

Christy felt her eyes start to sting, and looked away from him. He was silent too.

They had reached the top of the Ferris wheel. Christy closed her eyes, and felt a tear slip out. She was desperate to get off this stupid moving mechanical object. Desperate to get away from John. Why was he acting like this?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream, which came from below. She opened her eyes, and looked over the hand rail.

People were running everywhere, screaming and shouting. It was a complete mess. Chaotic. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a bright light. She followed it with her eyes, and saw that one of the carnival buildings was engulfed in flames. It was the house of horror.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for the delay, but there's another chapter up. enjoy my loyal reviewers...PS: i luv u guys :P**

Fidelitas  
2006-03-04  
ch 29, reply 

3 nice chapters!  
John and Christy are getting closer...i can't wait for them to kiss ;)

Update soon,please :)

**Aww thanks i do my best to make this story as...un-boring as possible :) im glad to see that after so long, you still read my story...yes i do remember my reviewers. Im a stalker LMAO**

AngelsAriel  
2006-02-28  
ch 29, reply 

Yeah, what is that? And yet another cliff... I'm dying to read more! Please update fast!

Keep up the GREAT work!

Ari

**i luv my cliff hangers :P some of them dont turn out how someone wud think but o well. thanks for readin ari :P**

dulcedivaxo  
2006-02-27  
ch 29, reply 

Not disappointed at all actually! I just like seeing them spending more time together. :)

**awww cool...thanks so much for reading. I like john and christy too its my fav pairing**


	31. Curiosity Killing the Cat

**Last Time:** _Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream, which came from below. She opened her eyes, and looked over the hand rail._

_People were running everywhere, screaming and shouting. It was a complete mess. Chaotic. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a bright light. She followed it with her eyes, and saw that one of the carnival buildings was engulfed in flames. It was the house of horror._

* * *

"Oh my God…" She whispered, watching in amazement as the orange flames roared, and swallowed up the building, as though it were toasting a marshmallow. Thick black smoke bellowed up, and melted into the equally dark night sky. Large embers and chunks of ash floated down like fairy dust, and Christy tried to brush them off her skin. She coughed. She was frantic to get out of here.

Just when they slowly reached the top of the Ferris wheel, it jerked to a stop, making Christy and John bump forwards in their seats. They looked down, to find the conductor hastily trying to let people off.

Christy was now extremely worried. Where were the others? Were they ok?

The wheel gave another jolt, to let the next couple off. They were slowly descending downwards. Christy's eyes flicked back to the house of horror; the flames were now spreading downhill, by the trees. It was heading toward the heart of the carnival. There were still hundreds of people, desperately trying to escape the fiery monster.

After a couple of minutes, Christy and John finally got off. The heat was so intense, and the smoke so thick, that they found it hard to breathe.

"Head to the exit, quickly!" The park manager told them, trying to calm a bunch of students.

Then, something clicked in Christy's head; Hunter's joint. That would be a sure reason why this fire started.

She looked back up to the hill, and started to walk toward it.

"Christy? Christy!" John shouted, running up to her. He grabbed her arm.

"What do you want!" Christy yelled back, yanking her arm out of his grip.

"You can't go that way, are you crazy or something?"

Christy began to get frustrated with him. After how he acted, how could he even pretend to care about her?

Christy glared at him. She didn't have time to explain, so she turned around and ran away from him.

"Christy!"

Christy immediately merged in with the crowd of people, and escaped John and his irritating behavior.

She almost hated herself for risking her life to do this. She didn't even know what she was doing. It was all her anger, frustration and anxiety bubbling in the pit of her stomach to investigate such a contemptible task.

The thick smoke loomed over the carnival like an oversized duvet. The flames were now catching onto the stalls bordering the park; a flaming wall enclosing the carnival. Carnival music was still echoing throughout the grounds, giving a creepy, unreal aura to everything.

As she began to climb the hill toward the smoking skeleton of the house of horror, she heard voices and laughing. Christy turned to her right, and found Randy, Stacy and Hunter sitting behind one of the stalls. They were still smoking, but out of a glass pipe this time. Empty beer cans were scattered around them. Christy assumed that Maria, Trish and Candice had left out of fear.

Randy and Stacy were all over each other, as Hunter stood up, and began to lurch toward Christy.

"Hey…Christy," he slurred. Christy could smell the intensity of the alcohol and smoke on his breath, and took a step backward. He began to laugh.

"Hey, hey. No need for...that," he said, a sick smile playing around his mouth. He grabbed her arm, and began to lead her toward where they were sitting. Christy tried to rip her arm out of his grip but Hunter, unlike John, was more aggressive. Christy's mind flickered to John for a fleeting second…why did she leave him? Why?

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: there's another chapter up...hope you guys like it :)**

xjennyxax  
2006-03-31  
ch 1, reply 

hey please update soon. this story rocks!

**Thanks so much. I never get tired of hearing that...lol jks. Thankyou :) Keep reading**

jeffhardy4ever  
2006-03-18  
ch 30, reply 

good, seemed kind short though i not complaining or anything. john seemed kind of an ass to christy, and something on fire, nananana (kinda sings tyhe last part in head) lol.

well plz update soon! xx :D

**Lol yep something is on fire...anyways hope u liked this chapter. :)**

Fidelitas  
2006-03-18  
ch 30, reply 

good chapter!too bad John happens to act so strangely to Christy...What's wrong with him?  
I was seeing them getting closer and now this :(  
Oh my the horror house is in flames...i hope everyone will be alright...can't wait for the next chapter...

update soon,please :)

**Yeah John is actiang like a typical resilliant guy...must be that time of the month LOL**

dulcedivaxo  
2006-03-13  
ch 30, reply 

I'd lovee to smack John upside the head right now lmao. Maybe its a guy thing... that they want to act tough and not have a bunch of girls talking about them and their feelings or something, but still... geez. I'm kinda scared about the fire, now that you told us something is going to happen to Joy/Dave.

**lol...yeah john was a bit of a loser. Anyway i hope u liked this chapter :)**

AngelsAriel  
2006-03-13  
ch 30, reply 

Oh my God! Don't tell me anyone of the group is in there! And why in the world is John acting like that? Please update FAST!

Keep up the awesome job!

Ari

P.S. Your welcome, I love reading it!

**:D :D I heart you LOL**


	32. Subdued Saviour

Last Time_:"Hey…Christy," he slurred. Christy could smell the intensity of the alcohol and smoke on his breath, and took a step backward. He began to laugh._

_"Hey, hey. No need for...that," he said, a sick smile playing around his mouth. He grabbed her arm, and began to lead her toward where they were sitting. Christy tried to rip her arm out of his grip but Hunter, unlike John, was more aggressive. Christy's mind flickered to John for a fleeting second…why did she leave him? Why?_

* * *

"Let me go!" She tried to scream.

Stacy looked at Christy, and began to laugh. She stood up with Randy, and they staggered toward the thick woods that lay behind them.

Now it was only Christy and Hunter.

He attempted to push her against the stall wall, gripping her wrists above her head. As he lunged forward for the kill, Christy kicked him hard in the groin. He yelled in pain, which echoed over the crackling of flames. Christy looked behind her, and noticed that the park was completely deserted. Everyone had escaped. Except Christy.

Burning wreckages of stalls lay like smoldered skeletons, and the flames were still engulfing everything in their path.

"Alright bitch, you wanna play? Let's play," Hunter growled, standing upright.

Christy turned to look at him. She tried to dodge him as he ran toward her, but she wasn't quick enough. He tackled her to the dirt ground. Christy hit her head on the ground underneath them.

Hunter grabbed her neck with one hand, and held her arms above her head with the other. Christy kicked him up, and over her head, and ripped her hands out of his grip. She attempted to run toward where Stacy and Randy had left, but Hunter dived for her leg, making her trip up and hit her head hard on a rock. She felt nothing at first, and then the pain slammed up inside her head. Dizziness and shock consumed her. She could feel blood oozing out from the gash on her forehead. Christy groaned, and sobbed.

"Enough of this," she heard him snarl, as he crawled onto her back.

Christy quickly snaked out from under him, before he could get a grip. She staggered around for a bit, still dizzy from the hit. Christy blinked, to regain her focus. The heat and smoke made it hard for her to do so.

She began to sprint away from the woods, toward the main exit of the carnival. Until the sound of gun cock into position, made her freeze on the spot.

She heard Hunter's insane laugh behind her.

"That's it, now turn around…"

Christy didn't want to. She didn't think that Hunter would go this far, even considering how he was at school. He had snapped. He was drunk. High. A lustful, lunatic.

She faced him slowly, and saw that he had a handgun pointed directly at her.

"You didn't think I would let you get away that easily, did you Christy?" He drawled.

Christy gulped, and felt her face grow hot due to the heat and situation.

"Turnabout is fair play, you know that…"

Christy wondered what he was playing at.

"Look, Hunter, you aren't thinking straight. Just put the gun down…"

Hunter frowned at her, and readjusted his hand suddenly. This shut Christy up.

"You don't take this seriously? You don't take a maniac holding a gun to your head, seriously!"

He shouted his last sentence, making Christy flinch.

"That's it…"

Hunter's finger pressed down on the trigger. Christy was tackled sideways. The gunshot pierced throughout the mellow silence. She found herself on the ground, with John on top of her.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: coolio another chapter...r and r even if you hate it :P lol I love readin them :P**

Fidelitas  
2006-04-08  
ch 31, reply 

Then It was Hunter's fault,was it?  
What Christy had in mind...Hunter isn't John for sure...anyway i know he went after her,didn't he?  
I'm worried about the others...are they all alright?

Update soon,please :)  
Good chapter!

**yeah hunter and his cigga...and you're right. John wouldn't leave christy alone! He would have us to answer to then! lol thnx for the review :)**

dulcedivaxo  
2006-04-03  
ch 31, reply 

John better go back to look for Christy! What a pussy lmao. I absolutely adore your story hun!

**Awwww thanks! you are sweet :)**

jeffhardy4ever  
2006-04-02  
ch 31, reply 

good chapter! really cant wait to read more!

so plz update soon! xx :D

**glad to see you're enjoying it :) ty for the r n r**

AngelsAriel  
2006-04-01  
ch 31, reply 

Why? WHY? I'll tell you why! Because she's a silly girl, that's why! I just hope John finds her soon, before Hunter does anything!

Oh, and by the way, I HEART YOU TOO! (hugs you) Lol ;)

Keep the great job going!

Ari

**lol yay john did find her! He might have to be interrogated later on though...thank you :)**


	33. Dreading Everything Knowing Nothing

**Last Time** _"You don't take this seriously? You don't take a maniac holding a gun to your head, seriously!"_

_He shouted his last sentence, making Christy flinch._

_"That's it…"_

_Hunter's finger pressed down on the trigger. Christy was tackled sideways. The gunshot pierced throughout the mellow silence. She found herself on the ground, with John on top of her._

* * *

"You ok?" 

Christy hadn't ever been more relieved or happy to see him in her life.

John stood up, and found that Hunter had disappeared. He held his hand out, and lifted Christy up. She couldn't contain herself anymore. Christy hugged him, and began to sob.

John pulled away from her, and held her face in his hands.

"What happened to your head?"

"I hit it on that rock…oh God, John! He shot you!"

John nodded, and looked down at his upper right arm.

"He only grazed me…im fine. Let's get you out of here…"

John supported Christy, by wrapping his arm around her shoulder. As they walked toward the entrance, Christy saw about a thousand people gathered outside. Some were sitting on stretchers with oxygen masks; a few children had blankets wrapped over their shoulders. Fire men were now putting out small fires here, and there.

"Oh my God! Christy!"

Jackie's scream cut through the incoherent babble. John led Christy through the crowd, as Jackie flung her arms around her.

"Christy…im so glad you're ok…"

Jackie had mascara streaked all down her cheeks, and her hair was a mess.

"Did you find Joy?"

These words stung Christy. Where was Joy?

John led Christy to an ambulance, to get a dressing for her head.

Jackie was talking to Torrie, who looked deeply concerned. Lita was hugging Shelton nearby, and Dave was sitting alone on the low, brick wall.

"There you go, sweetheart. Just keep that on your head…you're very lucky…" The doctor told her.

Christy nodded vacantly, and walked over to Dave.

"Dave? Are you…ok?"

Dave didn't say anything. Christy sat down beside him. The lights from police cars, and ambulances were flashing red and blue around the scene.

It was a few minutes of silence, before Dave began to speak, slowly and hoarsely, as if the smoke had charred his voice box.

"I let go of her hand….I let go..."

Dave put his head in his hands, as Christy put an arm around his shoulders.

"She was…with me, after I had just won her a teddy bear…That's when everyone started running…because of the fire. And…I tried to lead her out but…but…there were so many people shoving…"

Dave broke down. Christy felt her eyes tear up too.

"But Joy…she could be here…they might find her. Maybe she got away, like everyone else…"

Dave sobbed and sobbed. Christy looked for John. He was nowhere to be seen.

Christy tried to stay strong for Dave, but found it extremely hard. She hated it; dreading everything, and knowing nothing. That's when she saw John. He was walking toward them, with a distressing expression fixed to his features.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **Ok guys, there's another chapter. I hope you're enjoying it. R and R if you liked it...hated it...w/e! I just want to hear what you guys thought. I will update asap**

Dyna Betita  
2006-05-27  
ch 32, reply

OH MY GOD! I love love love this story! Please please continue! The suspense is KILLING me! Lmao!

You rock!

**LOL oh shucks, thanks! The suspense is killing me too...dn't worry, it'll be over soon.**

jeffhardy4ever  
2006-04-23  
ch 32, reply 

luv'd the chapter. what is hunter's problem with the gun?  
oh well... we'll find out sooner or later!  
so plz update soon, the story rocks!

**Thanks:P Yes, Hunter has lost it**

dulcedivaxo  
2006-04-22  
ch 32, reply 

Oh they are so cute! John's such a bad ass haha. I saw your review responses, and you said John might have to be interrogated? By who, Christy? lmfao! jk.. kind of ;). This is by far the best story ever!

**hahaha yeah Christy wants a few questions about his disturbing behaviour...but I think him saving her makes up for that, lol**

Fidelitas  
2006-04-21  
ch 32, reply 

I knew it!  
John saved her...Hunter has definitely lost his mind...a handgun?  
i hope the whole situation will end alright,John is there now,but Hunter too :(  
What about the others?

Update soon,please :)  
Nice chapter!

**I hope this chapter clears the air...if not, the next one might.**


	34. Beginning of the end

**Previously:** _Christy tried to stay strong for Dave, but found it extremely hard. She hated it; dreading everything, and knowing nothing. That's when she saw John. He was walking toward them, with a distressing expression fixed to his features._

* * *

Christy looked over his shoulder, and choked; a black body bag was being pulled into one of the ambulances on a stretcher. Christy tried not to jump to conclusions, but her mind was throwing every excuse out the window.

She opened her mouth to speak, and looked at Dave.

"Uh…Dave…" John began.

Dave looked up at John, but his eye caught on what was happening. John was silent. He couldn't bring himself to say it. But he didn't need to. Dave let out a howl of pain, and collapsed. Christy put a hand to her mouth, and immediately started to hyperventilate. She didn't have strong asthma, but events like this triggered it off terribly.

She sat down gasping, trying to control herself.

This couldn't be happening. It was too unreal. Was this some kind of sick prank?

Jackie walked over.

"Oh gosh…Christy what happened?"

Torrie looked like she already knew, and led Jackie away. Shelton was trying to restrain Lita, who was denying everything that he tried to tell her. Jackie fell onto her knees.

"No!"

Torrie tried to comfort her, but it wasn't changing the fact about what had happened.

Christy sat down on the ground, and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Jay Jay…" She heard Jackie sob through her hysterical cries.

John sat down next to her. They didn't say anything; just sat their in reminiscing silence.

Christy clenched her fists. This was all Hunter's fault. He started the fire with his stupid cigarette. What else could it be? Then Christy swore on Joy's life, that she would make Hunter pay…

Christy couldn't remember how long they sat there for. It could have been hours, or minutes; no one noticed, or cared.

The sky was slowly beginning to lighten, and the people were making their way home. Most of the students had gone back to Arlington High, but some were still lingering around. Christy wondered if they knew about Joy's death.

Jackie was still sobbing on Torrie's lap. Torrie just sat there, leaning against the brick wall, her eyes fixed ahead. There was a blank, glazed look about her eyes. Lita had fallen asleep with Shelton. Dave had gone for a walk, and Christy and John were sitting together in silence.

The sky was a dark blue, the horizon lightening at the edges.

The novelty of John saving Christy's life had worn off; as selfish as it sounded in her head, Christy was starting to think back to how John reacted to her on the Ferris wheel. She started to get angry, and was beginning to wonder if it was simply Joy's death that was getting her worked up. Joy's Death. It sounded too soon and false to even think of that…

She stood up, and walked down the footpath away from the others. The street was oddly deserted for a Saturday morning. It seemed years ago that they had left school for a fun night out…

"Christy…"

Christy jumped, and turned around to find John standing there, looking morose. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut across her.

"Look, I just wanted to say that…how I acted before the fire...I was," John paused, and took a deep breath.

"I was a jackass…I really didn't mean to do what I did…Im sorry."

Christy felt her eyes start to water, and looked down. She felt his arms enclose around her. She immediately started to cry again.

"Im so sorry," she heard him say again, as she cried on his shoulder.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE- guys, im sorry about this chapter for a few reasons:**

**1 i know how many of you loved the dave/joy pairing...it was a hard decision to cut her out, but all for the storyline growing stronger**

**2 sorry about it being so darn short! as said, it was destressing writting this, but dont worry, ill make the next one nice and..er...juicy**

**once again, thank you so much to my loyal readers...and the new ones! you guys seriously rock**

Fidelitas  
2006-06-08  
ch 33, reply 

oh my...!No,don't tell me Joy is dead...it can't be,can it?  
Please,don't...Dave will never forgive himself!  
It seems like the others are alright...but right now I can't wait for the next chapter...i really hope Joy is fine too :(

Update soon,please :)  
Good chapter!

**:( :( :( as said above...IM SO SORRY! but thnx for r and r n ma story :P you rock so much**

Bubbly-Blonde-Chick  
2006-06-07  
ch 33, reply 

OH SNAP!

Now back to your regularly scheduled program.

**er...thanks lol :P **

LittleStar1312  
2006-05-31  
ch 33, reply 

that was good chapter. i really want to read more. I really hope they find Joy, i like her! lol.  
well... plz update soon, this story is great!

**dies SORRY! hugs im so sorry!**

dulcedivaxo  
2006-05-28  
ch 33, reply 

Poor Joy :(. That must be what you meant when you said I wouldn't like what would happen to Dave and Joy. Well... oh well. Christy and John make up for it. They are so freakin cute! I love this story.

**thanks so much, your reviews are awesome!**

Dogtowngurl  
2006-05-27  
ch 33, reply 

hm  
wonder why John is lookin so distressed? could it hve sumthin to do wit Christy or the gangs friend Joy?

**:( yes it was to do with joy...thanks for the review hun :P**


End file.
